


Asphalt Saviors

by AmarahOsiris



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hospitals, I Blame Tumblr, Jared Padalecki is Single, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a Single Mother, Reader is a Widowed Mother, Robbery, Widowed mother, head injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared

 

It was a beautiful day in Austin, Texas. Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were out and about with Jensen’s wife Danneel and their three kids, oldest daughter JJ, and twins Zeppelin and Arrow. Sometimes Jared would look at them and feel a small ping of jealousy, but he didn’t regret how his life turned out. He had a successful career as an actor with almost 20 years tenure and he was loved and adored by millions of people around the world. He just wished he could share it with someone special.

They were sitting outside a small local restaurant enjoying the Austin sunshine. Danneel was spoon feeding the twins baby food and Jensen was cutting up some food for JJ. Jared was on his phone, going through his Twitter notifications. If he hadn’t looked up when he did, he wouldn’t have seen it.

Some man dressed in all black had clocked a woman from behind, slamming her head into the concrete, taking her backpack from her. Jared didn’t even think and darted across the street. It took Jensen a moment to realize his best friend wasn’t sitting next to him anymore.

“Jay, wait!” Jensen called out. He looked at Danneel. “You got them?”

“Go,” Danneel smiled softly. “save your little brother from another mother from getting himself killed.” She went into mom-of-3 mode, somehow juggling feeding all 3 kids at once.

Jensen ran across the street. Jared was kneeling in front of a woman with a nasty gash to the head. Her head was also in Jared’s lap. Jensen looked around to see cops wrestling the man in all black to the ground.

“Hey, shh, you’re okay,” Jared cooed the woman, moving her hair out of her face so blood wouldn’t get in it. Jensen came to the other side.

“What the fuck happened Jared?” Jensen asked. Then he looked down and saw the woman. She was pretty, he wouldn’t lie. But he also knew that’s not why Jared ran to help her. The woman sat up despite the men trying to get her to relax.

“I found the concrete!” you exclaimed. You looked up at the man with long hair and got lost in his eyes. “Would be a problem if it was MIA forever, huh?”

Jared chuckled. He was taken aback by you making light of the situation. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Y/N,” you replied. “Y/N Y/L/N.”

“I’m Jared,” he said, holding out his hand for you to shake, which you did. You couldn’t help but notice how firm his handshake was.

“Jensen,” Jensen introduced, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “do you need an ambulance?”

“Uhh…” you pondered, feeling your head with the hand that didn’t have an abrasion on it. “Yeah…I can… already feel…the…” before you could finish your sentence, you closed your eyes and leaned backwards, right up against Jared’s chest. Jensen was already on the phone calling an ambulance as Jared tried to rouse you from unconsciousness.

* * *

“What the hell man?” Jensen wasn’t all too thrilled about this. He could already feel the multitude of camera phones and snapshots being taken of them. It was going to be a firestorm on social media within an hour. “Can’t get enough of playing Sam in Vancouver?”

“Dude she was attacked from behind, mugged,” Jared shrugged, trying to defend himself. “I-I didn’t think…I just reacted. Not sure what else you want me to say…”

“You could’ve been hurt yourself. What if the dude had a weapon? What if you’d gotten hit by a car? How the hell would I explain that to your mother?”

“Can’t get enough of playing Dean in Vancouver, huh?” Jared mused, earning him a glare from Jensen.

“I’m serious, Jared.”

“So am I. You want me to apologize for helping her?”

Jensen sighed, knowing he was being unreasonable. Jared knew Jensen meant well, but sometimes it irritated him that Jensen acted like his real life big brother sometimes. It always amazed him how their characters’ personalities and traits bled into their real lives.

“No, of course not,” Jensen finally said. “So…what now?”

Jared wiped the sweat from his face, watching the ambulance drive away with you inside, lights and sirens blaring. You never woke back up after they loaded you up. He had a feeling you were hurt bad. Despite the blood and cuts and bruises, he couldn’t help but notice, like Jensen, how pretty you were.

His thoughts wandered to all the times his personal life was brought up. About how he was 35 and still unmarried. Jared supposed he had trust issues with love after what happened with Sandra. She broke his heart in a way he never thought a human being could. And even now, she was married and expecting baby number two. He hated how he got jealous of those around him, but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

“I’m gonna go see that she’s alright,” Jared finally responded.

“You want me to go with you?” Jensen asked as Danneel was approaching with their kids.

“Nah, it’s okay. I got this.” Jared was still watching as the ambulance turned the corner, heading straight towards the nearest hospital.

“Alright if you’re sure…” Jensen replied, taking JJ into his arms from his wife as she kept her hands on the double stroller.

Jared bade them goodbye and started walking back towards his truck. The logical part of his brain was telling him that she would be fine, there was no need to go see her. She apparently had no idea who he was, though that could’ve been the concussion clouding her judgement.

But his heart was telling him to do the exact opposite. Something was drawing Jared towards the mystery woman named Y/N.

He decided to listen to his heart. He got in his truck and made a beeline towards the hospital’s emergency department.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.

 

Jared made it to the ER just to find out that you’d already been taken to CT for a head scan. According to the nurse at the front desk, only family could ask about patients. But the nurse was wearing a Supernatural lanyard for her ID and recognized Jared instantly, and decided to “look the other way” in finding out when you’d be back. His anxiety was through the roof as she wasn’t the only person who recognized him. Normally it wouldn’t be bothering him, he’d learned some excellent coping mechanisms over the years, but given the circumstances…

Jared walked to the room they were keeping you in and decided to wait there alone, away from the crowds. He shot Jensen a quick text.

 

He rolled his eyes as he put his phone away. _There he goes with the moralizing,_ Jared thought. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It didn’t take long for the radiology technician to wheel you back into your room. You were awake this time. But your attention was on the tech and the fact that her eyes were wider than saucers.

“Oh my god!” She blurted out. “You’re Jared Padalecki! I’m sorry but I’m such a Sam girl!”

Jared smiled and scratched the back of his head. He was trying really hard to hide his frustration. He didn’t want a fan to know he just wasn’t in the mood to be recognized or, God forbid, ask for an autograph. He’d give it if asked, but now just wasn’t the time.

“Thank you,” he kept his fake smile up.

“Is she your girlfriend?” the tech asked. Jared’s head shot up.

“No! No, she’s just uh-” Jared stuttered to come up with a reason why he was here waiting for you. “She’s just a friend.”

Fortunately, the tech didn’t inquire further, nor did she ask for anything else. She just locked your bed in place and hooked you back up to the IV bags and monitor. As she walked out of your room, closing the curtains behind her, Jared could hear the steady beat of your heart coming through on the monitor. You looked at him and your eyebrows came together in a confused frown.

“You’re the guy who helped me find the concrete,” you whispered, your head still aching despite the medication the doctors had given you.

Jared laughed. “Yeah, and I’m glad we found it. Made driving here a lot easier.”

“You’re a hero,” you said softly, getting comfortable in the bed.

“I don’t know about that,” Jared blushed, running a nervous hand through his hair. He didn’t know what else to say.

You sat up in the bed. “So, they’re telling me I didn’t break anything but I have a nasty concussion. They might wanna keep me overnight. I don’t know why, I feel fine. Not the first concussion I’ve had.”

“You should probably listen to the doctors, Y/N,” Jared said, leaning in closer towards you. “I’d hate to find out that you left against doctors’ orders and you get hurt again.”

“Yeah that reminds me,” you leaned in towards him, looking him into the eyes for the first time, “why did you help me?”

“I guess I was just in the right place at the right time,” Jared surmised. You continued looking each other in the eyes some more before you broke the apparent staring contest.

“You never told me your name. And since you have mine, I think it’s only fair I know yours.”

“I did tell you my name,” Jared replied, slightly confused. “Do you not remember it?”

“No I guess I don’t,” you blushed.

“Then let me formally introduce myself. My name is Jared,” he extended his hand towards you. “Jared Padalecki.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared Padalecki,” you shook his hand. “What part of Poland do you originate?”

“Uhh…” Jared was now very confused, “that’s a good question. One I don’t have the answer to.”

You laughed, completely ignoring Jared’s puzzled look. Pretty much everyone in Austin knew who him and Jensen was. They were practically hometown heroes.

_She had no idea who I am._

Jared’s heart soared at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve never gotten the whole story of what happened between Jared and his ex-fiance Sandra McCoy, whom he met on the set of Cry Wolf back in 2005, therefore what I’ve written is loosely based on what I’ve heard. I do not claim that they’re true or accurate. Just FYI.

Jared and you had spent that afternoon talking. Getting to know one another, laughing at each other’s corny jokes. Jared talked about his family. How close he was with his parents and siblings, his nieces and nephews, etc. But you didn’t mention yours, or if you even had any. Anytime he tried to ask, you just redirected and changed the subject. Jared figured it was something you would discuss on your own when you were ready.

You decided you were tired and wanted to rest when a doctor came in and insisted you be admitted for further observation. Jared gave you a pointed look and you didn’t have the strength to argue. So you were admitted to the observation unit for at the very least overnight. As the ER staff was preparing to move you, Jared stepped outside to make a phone call.

“There you are,” Jensen said with an irritated tone. Jared had a feeling he wasn’t mad at him as he could hear one of his kids crying hysterically in the background. He could also hear one of the twins babbling into the phone, so he figured Jensen was holding one of them. “Are you still at the hospital?”

“Yeah,” Jared yawned, realizing how tired he actually was. “they’re going to admit her and watch her overnight. She’s got a nasty concussion, but nothing’s broken.”

“That’s good. When are you leaving? Danneel planned on going out with some friends and I wouldn’t mind some help from my children’s favorite uncle.”

“Actually, I was planning on staying here.” Jared regretted saying it almost as soon as he spoke. He knew what was coming next.

“Dude, you barely know the girl. You literally picked her up off the asphalt not 4 hours ago and now you wanna bunk with her?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that. Can I just be concerned about someone for once?”

“I’m not saying that, I just think it’s a little…odd that you peeled a girl off the pavement and now you wanna hang out with her.”

“Damnit, Jensen it’s not like that!” Jared was trying to keep his voice down, but his anger was starting to get the best of him. “Again, can we not do this now?”

“Do what?” Jensen said as he was shushing the child in his arms, who Jared could hear getting fussier as the conversation dragged on.

“You know what. The whole match making thing you and Dani keep up. It’s not your job to find me a wife.”

“Yeah well you suck a finding girls. Remember when-”

“Do _not_ bring her up.” Jared growled lowly. Jensen seemed to always bring Sandra up at the wrong time. It breaks Jared’s heart every time he must be reminded of how he let it get broken in the first place. “Look, I’m not even thinking about that right now, okay? I feel responsible for Y/N. Can you just for once respect my decisions on this? Please? I’m not asking much man.”

Jensen could hear the exacerbation of exhaustion in Jared’s voice, and decided to drop it before Zeppelin wiggled himself out of his father’s arms. “Fine. We’ll talk later. This isn’t over!”

Jared didn’t respond and just hung up. He was so tired of everyone trying to play cupid for him. And he was tired of everyone bringing up his past failed relationships. They had no idea how it made him feel. Sure, with Sandra, he was young and made a lot of mistakes. He never anticipated 4 days after proposing to her she’d dump him for someone else. The lies and the cheating hurt. But every time someone mentioned her, or brought it as a reason to set him up on yet another blind date, it just opened old wounds that he’d thought were already healed.

But at the same time, even he couldn’t justify a good enough reason to be staying with Y/N while hospitalized. Jared told Jensen it was because he felt responsible for her, and part of that was true. But the other part…well, it was hard to explain.

Jared felt drawn to her for some reason. Maybe he wanted to stay and get to know her. Figure it out.

He tucked his phone away in his pocket and made his way towards the elevator, which would carry him to the 4th floor. When he stepped off the elevator, his phone dinged with a text message from Jensen.

Jared smiled to himself as he walked into your room. But you weren’t alone.

“Oh hey, Jared!” you smiled, and your bedmate looked up at Jared with identical eyes. “Cal, this is mommy’s friend Jared. Can you say hi?”

The little boy who looked like he was only a year older than JJ hopped off the bed and walked up to Jared, clearly not intimidated by his 6’5” frame.

“Hi Mr. Jared,” the little boy stuck out his hand bravely, “My name is Caliban Y/L/N. Mommy calls me Cal. Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared

 

To say Jared was stunned was an understatement. And he was sure you could see the anxiety making his heart beat visibly out of his chest.

But little Cal didn’t seem to notice. He just kept looking at Jared in the eyes, expecting him to shake his hand whenever he was ready. Jared got down on his knees and was at eye level with the little tyke.

“Hey Cal,” Jared kindly said, taking Cal’s tiny hand gingerly into his large one. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Mommy says you saved her from the bad man who hurt her. Is that true?” Cal asked. Jared couldn’t help but admire how well spoken he was. Even JJ had trouble pronouncing certain words.

“I uh helped her off the ground. So she wouldn’t get anymore hurt,” Jared said, stumbling over his words. _Man this kid doesn’t beat around the bush_ , Jared thought.

“Told you he was your hero, mommy,” Cal smirked at you with a proud smile. You just laughed, which complimented your blush.

“Cal darling, where’s aunt Susie?” You asked him, leaning back in the hospital bed.

“She left.” Cal made his way back to your bed.

“You’re kidding!” Jared could see the defeated look on your face as it fell into your hands. Even without kids of his own, he saw the problem with that. You were hospitalized. There was no way you’d be able to take care of your son in your condition. “I can’t believe this, what was she thinking?!. Though I shouldn’t be surprised.” You looked up at Jared. “My sister isn’t the brightest bulb in the box.”

“So I gathered,” Jared mused. _Good thing I planned on staying._ “I can help with Cal if you’d like.”

You gave Jared a stunned expression. “No it’s okay, I was just gonna call Susie back and have her come pick Cal up and-“

“I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries,” Jared interrupted. “But you’re in no position to care for Cal and it’s already really late. She’s probably asleep. I’m already here. Let me help you, Y/N. It’s no trouble, I promise you.”

“But…” you began, “what about your wife and kids? Surely they miss you and want you to go home…”

Jared’s heart sank and fluttered at the same time. _She thinks I’m married?_ “Actually, I’m single. No kids. But I have a plethora of nieces and nephews of all different ages. So I know some things.”

Jared could see you pondering over it and he didn’t blame you. He was essentially a stranger you’d met not 12 hours ago and here he was asking to care for your child.

“I know we just met and you don’t know a lot about me, so if you don’t feel comfortable with it, I’ll understand. I won’t be mad.” Jared took a deep breath. “I just want what’s best for both you and Cal. I hope you know that.”

You studied Jared for a good minute. He had a handsome rugged face. Piercing multilevel hazel eyes, heavy brow line, a jaw that could cut steel, the formation of a beard that gave him a bad boy’s appeal, and you also noticed his cheeks popped deep dimples when he smiled. _My God aren’t you a looker,_ you thought. Now that you’d taken a good look at him, he _did_ seem somewhat familiar. But you couldn’t place where you’d seen him before.

“Well I am starting to doubt my sister’s ability to make smart decisions when it comes my kid…alright. As long as it’s no trouble. It would make things a lot easier on me and my peace of mind. Caliban, my love, come here.”

Cal bounced over to your bed and carefully climbed into your lap, laying his tiny head on your chest.

“Mr. Jared is going to babysit you while mommy gets better. Be a good boy for him and for me. Listen to everything  he tells you. Don’t argue, don’t fight, mind your manners, say please and thank you, you know the drill. Can you do this for me please?”

“Yes mommy,” Cal answered, snuggling closer to you. “But I’m sleepy. Can I stay here with you mommy? Please?”

You never could say no to him when he asked for something politely. “Very well. Wanna get under the covers?”

Cal nodded excitedly. You tried to get the covers out from under him but you were too weak. Jared rushed over and did the heavy work for you. Then he tucked you both in. Jared look at Cal and noticed he was already asleep, breathing soft and even against his mother’s body. Jared look at you and saw the same look Danneel would give the twins when they were asleep. A parents’ loving gaze. He fought back the ping of jealousy starting to bloom in his gut.

“He seems like a very well-rounded kid,” Jared commented quietly.

“Caliban is a good kid all things considered. He’s been through more than a kid should have to experience.”

You looked up at Jared with tears in your eyes.

“I guess you should probably know more about us if you’re going to be his babysitter, heh,” you began, not bothering to wipe your tears away.

Jared had a sneaking suspicion he was in for one serious feels trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.

You couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Everything you and Caliban had been through was hard but not suppressing those memories and feeling it all at once sent your emotions over the edge. Jared didn’t know if it was appropriate yet to offer some sort of comfort so he just sat there, feeling helpless.

You took a deep breath, still aware that your son was still sleeping sounding on your chest, then spoke.

“Cal’s father died last year in Afghanistan. We were originally living on Fort Polk when he deployed. Life was hard enough as it was with him here. Now that he’s gone, we’ve essentially been nomads.

“I don’t know if it was the death of his father or the fact that I struggled with finding work and take care of him but he started acting more mature than I ever thought a 5-year-old could. Before Liam died, while our household wasn’t ideal, we managed to survive. But Cal was always in trouble. Sent home from preschool enough times to warrant exploring expulsion. It was bad.”

“Oh wow,” Jared muttered. “Can you even get expelled from preschool?”

“Apparently if you’re bad enough, yes. Or so they told me,” you continued. “Liam and I were both at our wits ends with Cal. And it didn’t help with the foreseen deployment ahead of us.”

“Was Liam your husband?” Jared asked, secretly hoping he wasn’t exceeding any boundaries.

You took a deep breath. You feared anyone asking specifics about Liam. “On paper, yes. We were married. But we weren’t a couple by any means.”

Jared frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well in order to provide Cal with everything he would need in life, I had no choice but to marry Liam. It was a contract marriage so to speak. A co-parenting partnership. I was just a one night stand to Li. I would’ve never seen or heard from him again if I hadn’t gotten pregnant.”

Jared took in this information harder than he intended. He grew up in a household where you married for love, not because of any social or economic obligation. He didn’t really understand why people did that, but given your life’s predicament, it allowed him to be a little more open minded.

“Were, I mean- were y’all happy at least?”

“Me and Liam? Not really. We ended up hating each other, but we both had our rolls to play. I was to stay home and raise “the boy” as Li called him, and Li would go out and make the money to provide the monetary necessities and health insurance Cal and myself needed. Other than that we kept our distance. We didn’t even sleep in the same room. Benefits of ‘marrying’ a military officer. We had a 5-bedroom house on post. But it didn’t matter. He was a loudmouth jackass who would knock a few back and then decide he could use me as a punching bag. And according to him, I was a whiny nosey spoiled princess who when things didn’t go my way I would bitch about it. I suppose part of it is true, but when he decided to go out with his buddies and get plastered drunk when I needed the car to take Cal to the emergency room, I’m not gonna be quiet about it.”

“Good on you,” Jared smiled. He was really starting to like you the more you spoke. Your voice was comforting to him.

“What he always failed to realize was I’m a 3rd degree black belt in Shaolin Kung Fu. So I’m hardly a punching bag. If anything he ended up more worse for wear the next morning at PT formation. He always kept his mouth shut though because if the Army found out he was beating his wife, he’d be dishonorably discharged and then all our plans would’ve been fucked.”

You and Jared sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jared was reeling in the new information. You, for the first time in a long time…were at peace.

“Now you know why I didn’t want to say anything at first,” you commented, leaning back in the bed. Cal adjusted himself in his sleep so he was sleeping by your side.

“I can imagine it’s not the best ice breaker,” Jared chuckled. You laughed with him.

“Yeah not so much…” You sighed. “Truth be told, I thought we’d be happier if Liam and I were legally divorced and it was just me and Cal. Li never saw Caliban as his son. He just felt he had an obligation to provide for him. But now that it’s been a year, and with everything we’ve been through, you know, traveling from town to town, me trying to find work and Cal in preschool after preschool…I realize now we had it relatively easy. I mean, sure, I shouldn’t have had to deal with a man who wanted to beat me bloody because he couldn’t control his drinking…but it was something I could deal with. But Cal needs a father figure. A real one. Someone who will think more of him than just a ward. I’m fortunately that Cal didn’t have any real attachment to Liam. He wasn’t upset at all when he died. I think that was for the best.”

Jared was lost in his thoughts again. _I could be that for him…_

But before he could think anything further, Cal woke up.

“What’s up, sweetie pie?” you looked down at him, your vision starting to come back fully. You looked at the clock on the wall in front of you and realized it was 2am.

“Mommy I’m hungry, can I have a snack?” Cal sleepily said.

“Of course, my love,” you gave him a tender kiss on top of his head. Cal hopped down from the bed and then held out his hand towards you. Your eyes widened at what he was doing.

Before you could explain to your son why you couldn’t get up, Jared stepped in. He squatted down to Cal’s eye level. “Hey squirt, why don’t we go get some food together, I’m pretty hungry myself.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” you said, Cal turning his head to look at you. “That way you and Mr. Jared can get to know each other more.”

“I would like that, Mr. Jared,” Cal said with a smile.

“You can call me Jared.” Jared said with another sweet smile. His dimples were showing more forcefully now and it made you internally squeal.

“Okay Jared,” Cal said as Jared stood up. Cal reached for Jared hand and Jared happily took it. Before walking out, Cal looked back at you. “Mommy…I heard you talking about Liam. Are you okay?”

All you could do was smile as Jared gave you a concerned look. “I’m okay baby.”

“Well, don’t be sad for me, mommy. I’m not sad he’s gone. He wasn’t my real daddy.”

What he said broke Jared’s heart, but if it phased you at all, you didn’t show it.

“I know sweetheart.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Jared was thankful that the hospital had a 24 hour cafeteria that was open to everyone, not just hospital staff and patients. He didn’t know what he’d do if it didn’t. He was certain that you didn’t have your car here with a carseat for Caliban, and even if you did, you probably wouldn’t remember where it was parked. Plus the idea of him feeding Cal fast food at this hour was nauseating, as he was sure that was the only thing opened at two in the morning.

Cal was content with holding Jared’s hand throughout their walk to find the café. They walked in and both the tall man and little boy were amazed at the selection. Burgers, hot dogs and fries, a salad bar and yogurt parfaits, tea, coffee, orange juice and soda machines. _It shouldn’t be too hard to find something for Cal to eat,_ Jared wondered. He acknowledged that he was not like the average kid way back when, where you’d put anything in front of him and he’d eat it happily. He wanted to be prepared for the possibility that Cal was a picky eater or if he had food allergies.

“So, what would you like to eat, Cal? Short of junk food, you’ve got the pick of the place,” Jared said, looking down at the child.

Cal looked around and made his way over to the salad bar. It appeared he was inspecting every single detail of the salad options. Then he grabbed a plate and started piling it up. Jared was impressed with what he picked. So he followed suit.

Jared remembered when he first won the role of Sam Winchester on Supernatural how he wasn’t all too fond of salads, but that was what Sam would be eating 9 times out of 10 on screen. So to prepare for the roll, he started eating a lot more of them, trying different types of greens, dressings, garnishes, and so on and so forth. By season 5, he was eating them as much off screen as he did on. He smiled at the reminiscing thought.

Jared grabbed a bottle of water and Cal grabbed two boxes of apple juice, one for now and one for later, and Jared took both meals and went to the cash register to pay for them.

“Cal, why don’t you go find us a place to sit? Pick anywhere you want buddy.” Jared said, and Cal bounced off to a table on the far end of the café.

Jared approached the woman running the register. She rang everything up, gave Jared the total, but when he pulled out his card, she noticed his full name on it and held up her hand.

“I have a note here saying that someone paid in advanced for whatever you’d buy while you were here,” the woman said with a confused smile.

“I’m sorry?” Jared questioned.

The woman pulled out a slip of paper with three 20-dollar bills attached to it and handed it to Jared. “Yeah, someone who works in radiology told me that someone named Jared Padalecki was here and it was important that he didn’t pay for any meals while he was here.”

Jared took the note and read it. It took everything he had not to start crying right there.

_Jared,_

_I’m sorry if I scared you when bringing my patient back from CT, and I’m sorry if I was too forwarding with the questions. I tend to fangirl hard and you’re my celebrity crush. I’m thankful I was respectful enough not to ask for an autograph. You looked so worried and scared._

_I hope this is enough to cover whatever it is you plan on eating while you’re here. I was wearing my Always Keep Fighting shirt under my scrubs today and whatever you don’t use, please donate to the charities it benefits in my name. Or whatever strikes your fancy :)_

_Keep fighting the good fight. The #SPNFamily loves you so much!_

_-Gemini Rhodes_

Jared absentmindedly wiped a tear from his eye and told the cashier to keep the change. “Use it for everyone else who comes in this line until it’s gone. Just don’t tell them it was me.” He winked at her.

The lady didn’t seem to mind and she thanked him for his kindness. Jared took the food and went to sit next to Cal.

“Are you okay Jared? You looked sad over there,” Cal said as he started assembling his juice box.

“No no, I’m okay kiddo. I wasn’t sad, I was happy. Sorry it looked that way though,” Jared cracked open his bottle of water and took a much-needed drink. “Do you need any help with your food?”

“No thank you, I’ve got it,” Cal said as he started opening his salad and mixing dressing, carefully using the plastic fork and knife so as not to make a mess. Cal could feel Jared’s eyes on him. “I had to learn to do a lot of things by myself after Liam died. It helps my mommy out a lot.”

“You’ve got a good heart, helping your mom like that,” Jared said as he took a big bite of salad. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. “Your mom says you and Liam weren’t close.”

Cal took a bite of his own salad before responding. “Mommy told me that a man can be a dad without being a father.”

Jared gave the little boy a puzzled look. As if Cal was anticipating it, he went on. “Liam is the man who helped create me, but he wasn’t my daddy. I saw kids at school with their daddies and their daddies would hug and kiss them and say nice things to them. Liam never did that. Most of the time Liam pretended I wasn’t there. And he was mean to mommy. Daddies don’t do that. Mommy told me that any man can make a baby, but it takes a special man to be a dad. I want to believe that a man out there will be like those daddies at school. I’d like that a lot.”

Jared was floored by Caliban’s level of intelligence given he was only 5.

_I don’t think I understood this level of wisdom at 30,_ Jared thought as he ate his food in silence, the sound of his and Cal’s chewing the only noises in the café. _Whatever Y/N has been teaching him, it’s doing wonders for him. What a brave kid to go through so much and still be relatively normal._

When Cal and Jared were finished with their meals, they cleaned up their trash and walked back to your room, hand in hand. The whole walk, he was thinking hardcore.

He yearned for the knowledge and strength that you and Cal possessed. He wanted to know more about the two of you. He wanted to know how the two of you kept fighting after facing so many hardships in life. He had days where he didn’t think he could keep fighting and his life was pretty well cushioned. He almost felt ashamed for wanting to give up on those bad days when he had so much compared to you and Cal. He longed for the day where he had such strength and perseverance.

The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was just an excuse to get closer to you. You were mugged and beaten and injured yet you were still willing to keep going for the sake of your child. He felt like he had this indescribable need to protect you, especially given how your life was before Liam died.

As he walked into your room, Jared saw you sleeping peacefully in your hospital bed, the soft beeping of your heart monitor the only sound in the room. There was a nightlight above your head that shown directly on your face. And Jared swore to God that he was looking at the most beautiful angel He could’ve sent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

Caliban snuggled up to your side and fell asleep again. Jared got some more blankets and covered the two of you up, then used the other one for himself to catch some sleep on the couch that was in your room. He’d managed to find a chair to prop his long legs onto so it would be more comfortable. He pulled out his phone to send one last text to Jensen.

He chuckled to himself, then took one last look at you and Cal and smiled. In your sleepy state, you wrapped an arm around your son, and Cal had snuggled closer towards you. The sound of your heartbeat on the monitor served as a lullaby for Jared as he passed out for the night.

* * *

You woke up before either Jared or Caliban. You looked down at your little angel and your heart warmed at the sight him still asleep, sucking his thumb. He’d been doing it since he was a newborn but despite all the warnings given to you by his pediatrician and other moms alike, you couldn’t bear to break him of the habit. It was something he did for comfort more times than not and, above all else, he looked so darn cute when he did. You already planned on paying for braces for him later in life.

Then you looked at the couch and gasped slightly. _Has he been here the whole time?_ You would’ve expected Jared to be gone as soon as you and Cal were safely asleep. Sure you really didn’t know how you were going to get back to your apartment after this seeing as you couldn’t remember where your car was, but it’s not like he was obligated. And he certainly didn’t know you two well enough to need to stay. But still, the gesture…made you happy. For the first time, a stranger showed you kindness. The unsolicited, genuine kindness that didn’t involve sleazing around or being demanded something in return. It was nice, albeit unfamiliar. But that’s not what amazed you the most.

Now that your mind wasn’t muddled by the concussion, you saw how undeniably handsome Jared was. His shoulder length chestnut colored hair fell around his face much like yours did when you slept, and it framed and complimented his features well. He had all the manly features you’d imagine a tall man like him would have, yet there was a touch of soft boyishness to it. You imagined he got his looks from his mother and some of those looks…well, he just never quite grew out of them.

It wasn’t until Jared started to stir and wake up that you noticed you were staring.

“Good morning,” Jared grumbled. You bemusedly thought he wasn’t much of a morning person. Especially if he was up late at night.

“Morning yourself,” you smiled, keeping your voice soft so as not to wake your son.

“How are you feeling now that it’s after 9?” Jared rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he tossed the blankets back. You witnessed the way he stretched the kinks out of his back and limbs and it made yours feel weak, even though you were in bed.

“Much better,” you replied, absentmindedly rubbing your bedhead into submission. It failed, but it was worth the effort. “Almost like the asphalt didn’t try to murder me.”

Jared laugh a little too loudly and Cal started to stir. You were about to glare at Jared but Cal rolled over off of you to keep smuggling in the bedsheets, apparently not ready to rise with the sun. Your son was always a heavy sleeper, much like Liam was. Jared silently mouthed a “sorry” towards you.

Before anymore could be said, there was a knock at your door. A doctor and what appeared to be an intern walked in. The doctor went through the standard follow up. He checked your heart, lungs, and head to make sure everything was in order. After talking with you about follow up care, he said you were free to be discharged.

“On one condition,” the doctor said, catching you off guard.

“Condition?” you asked as Caliban was finally starting to wake up.

“Given the nature of this injury, I’m not so sure you being alone is a good idea. There’s still some residual bruising on the inside of your skull that can be worsened if you suffer another fall. Do you have any family you can stay with?”

“She’ll be staying with me.”

All eyes suddenly pinpointed in Jared’s direction. With no one to look at you, you allowed your jaw to drop off the bed.

“And you are?” the doctor asked.

“A family friend. Y/N and I have known each other since we were kids. It’s why I stayed with her overnight.”

Before you could protest or say anything to expose his lie, the doctor approved of the plan and left to get your discharge paperwork. As soon as the door closed, everything explicit you could’ve said died away inside you. All you could do now was stare at your hands, feeling guilty.

“You don’t have to do this, Jared. I can call my sister Susie.”

“Y/N, I’m not so sure you should even be with your sister, given how Cal here stayed with you. And who knows if that jackass who put you here is still out there. I’d feel a lot better if you stayed with me until you’re on your feet. I have enough room at my house and it’s not too far from downtown. My side of Austin has really great schools, and the neighborhoods are very safe, and-”

“Why?”

Jared paused for a beat. “Sorry?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Uhh-um…”

“I’m serious,” you started removing all the medical monitoring equipment from your person and Caliban moved off the bed to sit on the floor so he could put his shoes on. “Nobody in this world has ever cared about me to go this far. I was always the black sleep of my family. They barely acknowledged me when I left to marry Liam. Nobody showed up when Caliban was born. And nobody so much as called when Liam died overseas. So…why now? Why you? What do you see in me that makes me worthy of your trouble?”

Jared didn’t have an answer that didn’t sound like an excuse to get in your pants. Truth be told that was the farthest thing from his mind.

“Maybe it’s time you had someone who cared about you. Not just because they felt obligated to.”

Your head shot up, eyes starting to show tears. “But that makes no s-”

“Y/N, I could’ve left at any time. I could’ve said no to helping with Cal. Hell, I could’ve not shown up in the first place! I didn’t have to be here at all. I chose to be here. I chose to follow through and make sure you were okay. And now I can see,” Jared got up from the couch and made his way towards the side of your bed. He sat down and looked you square in the eyes in a way that you couldn’t look away. “I made the right call.”

You were certain that if you were still on the monitor, they would be going off at a crazy rate. You blushed with Jared being so closed to you. You were practically breathing each other’s air.

“I want to get to know you better. I want to know Cal better too. There’s just…something about you…” Jared let his sentence trail off because it took all he had not to just grab you and hold you close to his chest. “Please… trust me?”

“You have hazel eyes.”

Jared blinked. “What?”

“This is the first time I’ve really seen your eyes. They’re hazel. Yet…they’re not. They’re really pretty.”

Jared smiled and your heart melted. “Is that a yes?”

“I guess it is, you pavement hero, you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jared wasn’t sure where your car was and you couldn’t remember where it was either, so in order to transport all three of you safely, he told you to wait in the lobby of the hospital while he made a quick trip to buy Caliban a car seat.

It was awkward as hell walking into a baby store for him. Every single woman there thought he was a new dad looking for emergency supplies for his wife and/or newborn. Only half the people who asked him believed he was buying a car seat fit for a rather tall 5-year-old. But nonetheless, he walked out with it and immediately installed in into his Jeep. He’d helped Jensen with installing the twins’ car seats before they were born, but in reality, it was Jensen trying to show him how to do it when he had kids of his own.

_“It’s a lot harder than it looks, dude,” Jensen said._

_Jared rolled his eyes. “Dude enough. If I’m gonna be coming over for daddy lessons instead of Cowboys games, I’ll go find a new best friend.”_

_“Aww, c’mon don’t be that way!” Jensen quipped._

But he had to hand it to his best friend. Jared had no trouble getting it in and making sure it was synched tight with no chance of it ejecting in the event of an accident. He swiftly drove back to the hospital and picked you and Cal up. Caliban looked delighted at the newest addition made just for him.

“Wow a new seat?!”

“Yep! Just for you, buddy.” Jared smiled, helping Cal inside.

“I’ve always wanted a new one. My old one was falling apart but mommy didn’t have the money to replace it.”

You blushed at your son’s revelation. As much as you hated that Cal was forced to ride in a car seat that was clearly unsafe, it was better than nothing. You never really got a chance to spend Liam’s lifetime death benefits on such things. You were too focused on securing basic survival needs, paying off Liam’s old gambling and credit card debts, and selling his car didn’t seem to help with that considering it was only worth a damn to the local junk yard.

But Jared didn’t seem the least bit concerned about what was in the past. It was almost like he didn’t have a judgmental bone in that lanky body of his. You watched as Jared was gentle and caring with Cal. He bucked him into his new seat and even ensured the child safety lock on the car door was engaged. You probably should’ve told him that it wasn’t necessary, but you were content with the fact that he cared that much.

Jared next helped you into the passenger seat of his Jeep. He paid extra attention to making sure you didn’t hit your head getting in. He was such a gentleman about it, you noticed. No man had ever treated you with such kindness. You were fairly certain the blush on your face was permanent.

“So, where to, m’lady?” Jared asked as he got into the driver seat, buckling his seat belt and starting the engine.

“Well, I’m not quite sure. Whatever happened that day before the incident I don’t remember much of.”

“What do you remember? No detail is too small.”

You closed your eyes and thought back. Then it hit you.

“I was on my way to a job interview,” you said finally. “It was on 6th street I think…”

“What kind of job was it?” Jared pulled away from the curb and out onto the main road. His plan was to take you and Cal back to his house if you didn’t specify where to go next.

“A bartending job. It’s the only one I can get right away since I have some experience.”

This perked Jared’s interest. “Do you remember what the place was called?”

“Saloon something or whatever. At this point it doesn’t matter, I missed it and I doubt they’ll hire me n-”

“San Jac Saloon?” Jared interrupted. You looked at him.

“Yeah, I think so, why?”

Jared’s elation was now visible. “Don’t worry Y/N, I’ll take care of it,” he said with confidence.

“What do you-”

“Although I’m surprised no one called me about this. I’m supposed to be informed if we’re short on staff and certainly if we’re gonna be hiring anyone new,”

“Jared, what are you-”

“They’re not gonna be happy with me just showing up all angry but I guess that’s what they for-”

At this point Jared was talking to himself and he paid no attention to the shocked look on your face.

“Jared, slow down, hang on a second!” your sharp words snapped Jared out of his thought bubble. He stopped at a red light and looked at you. “What are you talking about? Why would anyone call you about me being interviewed? What aren’t you telling me?”

“San Jac Saloon is my bar. I’m one of the owners. My work schedule usually conflicts with me being there all the time seeing as I’m out of the country a lot, but I do have a say in the goings on.”

You sat back taking all this new information in. After a minute or two, the only thing you could manage to say was “Oh.”

Someone honked from behind and Jared waved in his rearview mirror, realizing he was sitting at a green light.

“But wait, if I’m going to stay with you, I need to go back to my apartment and grab some stuff for me and Caliban.”

“Okay, show me the way,” Jared replied with a smile.

You gave him turn by turn directions towards your apartment, which was on the 3rd floor. When you went up to the door with your key, which you couldn’t believe you remembered was hiding underneath the doormat, you found the key not able to unlock the door. You started to panic, thinking maybe you couldn’t remember which apartment was yours, but then Jared saw a notice on your door, saying you’d been evicted. Panic took you over, and you slumped down onto the floor, crying hysterically. Jared and Caliban both came to you, Jared pulling you into his lap and Cal trying to kiss you and wipe your tears.

“It’s okay, shhh,” Jared whispered.

“NO IT’S NOT OKAY, OUR WHOLE LIVES ARE IN HERE! I TOLD THEM GETTING THE RENT PAID WAS GONNA TAKE TIME AND THEY SAID IT WAS OKAY, WHY WOULD THEY LOCK ME OUT?! GODDAMNIT WHY CAN’T I CATCH A FUCKING BREAK?!?!” you were sobbing uncontrollably now.

Jared’s heart broke for you. And he wasn’t going to stand for it


	9. Chapter 9

Once Jared managed to get you to calm down, the three of you went down to the landlord’s office. Jared had some very heated words to express to them and by the time he was done, he was thankful nobody there recognized him otherwise it would be a firestorm on Twitter. He’d had his share of what the fandom would consider “scandals” even if he considered it just venting anger, which he believed he was entitled to do like the next person.

After much talk, the landlord allowed you to retrieve your belongings but you were not allowed to move back in until you’d paid the rent in full. You begged and pleaded with the man before Jared stepped in, not able to stand your heartbreaking cries any longer.

“I’ll pay for it. How much is owed?”

“Jared, absolutely not. You’ve done more than enough for me and I cannot asked you to-”

“I’m not asking your permission, Y/N. You need a place to live and I will not leave you homeless.”

“What are you made of money or something? No!”

“Miss Y/L/N, I cannot accept any payments that aren’t from you directly. Either you pay now or you can find a new place to live.”

That crumbled the last of Jared’s calm demeanor. Now he was angry. “Really dude?! You had the audacity to kick her out of her own after everything she’s already been through AND after the two of you had come to a verbal agreement and now that hard earned money is being thrown at you there’s a problem? No. How about go fuck yourself.” Before the man could argue back, Jared stopped him. “Here’s how this is gonna go down. You’re going to allow her to get her stuff for herself AND HER KID. And then she’s going to live somewhere else. You and your complex can burn in hell after that.”

At this point Jared was towering over the man, who looked like he was going to shit himself at any given time. All the landlord could do was give a shaky nod before escorting the three of them back to your apartment and allowing you inside. You grabbed all the essentials and stuffed them into suitcases. You were thankful you’d chosen an already furnished apartment but the bedsheets and stuff were yours. You weren’t about to shove an entire 2-bedroom apartment into Jared’s jeep though, even if he demanded it.

Which brought another point back to your mind. Who the hell was this Jared Padalecki? He told you he owned the bar you coincidentally were going to get a job at and he acted like he was a millionaire. Your thoughts were interrupted by Caliban squealing for joy. You ran to his room to see what the commotion was.

“Mommy, Jared said he has a pool and that I need to bring my bathing suit! I’m so happy! I love swimming!”

You looked from Cal to Jared and all Jared gave you was a cute little wink. You were really starting to feel like you were abusing his generosity, even if he didn’t outright show it.

“Okay well get your stuff quickly, we don’t have a whole lot of time.”

The three of you finished gathering your stuff and Jared helped get it down to his Jeep. Then he got Cal buckled back in and helped you into the car before driving off. But not before you looked your now former landlord straight in the face and flipped him off.

* * *

You were certain your jaw had been left on the highway because you were now in front of Jared’s house, which looked like a mansion.

“Th-This is _your_ house?!” You and Cal said at the same time.

Jared just chuckled. “Yeah. I got a good deal on it though.” He almost said it like he was apologizing for the size of his house. To say it was beautiful to you was an understatement. The property itself was absolutely gorgeous.

Jared led the two of you inside and you couldn’t find words to accurately describe the inside. But _big, towering,_ and _fancy_ came to mind. Caliban ran towards the back-sliding door and saw the in-ground pool, which looked like it belonged in an Olympic competition gym. Cal started jumping up and down with excitement.

“Honey mommy’s tired, we can’t go swimming now.”

“I can watch him,” Jared offered.

“Don’t encourage him,” you warned, trying to sound mad but your smile gave you away. Jared giggled.

Jared gave you the grand tour, showing you all 8 bedrooms, including his own. He showed you the 4 bathrooms that were fully furnished and ready for use. Cal picked out his own and demanded it be exclusively his, warranting a laugh from Jared. He also showed you where everything in the kitchen was kept. He showed you the fully furnished office and told you it was open whenever you wanted to use it. He seemed so excited to show off his house like nobody ever came to visit. Which you didn’t believe one bit given how kind and amazing he was. As he was showing you the backyard, which had so much more than a pool, you felt yourself get so dizzy you fell over, everything going black.

“Mommy!” Cal cried out as Jared caught you in his arms.

“Y/N?!” Jared called out. He scooped you up and brought you back inside, gingerly laying you on the couch. Cal followed closely behind and grabbed a piece of paper and started fanning you. Jared grinned at the gesture. “Hey, c’mon sleeping beauty, wakey wakey, nap time isn’t til later.” Jared brushed some of your hair out of your face with the gentlest touch he could manage. He knew you were breathing but felt your pulse anyway. It was fast. It should’ve worried him but he let it go. He grabbed a blanket from the armrest of the recliner and covered you up, deciding you’d had enough excitement for one afternoon. He would see that you saw a doctor later on. He also would make sure you could replace anything you needed that you couldn’t take from your apartment. Though he was certain if he didn’t anything more for you, you’d have a full-on stroke.

“Is mommy okay?” Caliban asked as Jared led him back outside.

“I think your mom is just overwhelmed by all that’s happened.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Cal said, sitting down on the patio furniture next to Jared. “Mommy’s not used to people being nice to her. I don’t get it sometimes.”

Jared frowned at the kid. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t get why Mommy is so nice to everyone when a lot of people mean to her. She always tries to make me happy, even when Liam was hurting her, and now the old man at my old home. I wish people were nice to her. It makes me sad.” Cal started to tear up, and Jared put his arm around the kid. He thought maybe he was overstepping another boundary with the kid, but Caliban surprised Jared by throwing himself into the biggest hug the tiny boy could give him. Jared hugged him back.

“Well from now on, I’m going to be nice to her. I’m going to be so nice she’s going to forget everyone who was ever mean to her. The two of you are going to stay with me as long as you want. I’ll never be mean to her. Or you. Do you understand?”

Cal looked at Jared with watery eyes and smiled, nodding his head. Then he stood up to face Jared. “Can I ask a weird question?”

“Sure.”

“How tall are you?”

“Um, I’m six foot five.”

“Wow!” Cal’s eyes got really wide with awe. It made Jared smile. “Can I ask another weird question?” Jared nodded. “Will I ever be as tall as you?”

“You could be. I never thought I’d be this tall.”

“It’s just…Liam wasn’t as tall as you and I don’t want to be short. I wanna be so tall that I can protect mommy from everyone and everything that’s mean to her. She’s done so much for me. I wanna protect my mommy.”

Jared thought he was going to cry. _Where do they get their resilience?_

“So, can you protect mommy for me? Until I’m big and tall, that is. Please? Look out for my mom?”

Jared knew from that moment on he wasn’t going to be letting either you or Cal out of his sight. He looked the child straight in the eyes, noting that you and him had the same eye color.

“I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks things settled down. Jared made a point to tell you that as long as you needed it, his home was your home. It made things a lot easier when you finally started working at San Jac Saloon. Jared made some phone calls and stated that he would interview you himself. The two of you sat in the office and it went smoothly. He honestly thought you were going to forget that you needed to treat this like any other job interview despite being at home, but he needn’t bother. You proved that San Jac needed a bartender like you. And Jared was happy to hire you for as many or little hours as you needed. You wanted to make sure you could get Cal into a decent school before starting work, then you could work while he was gone, freeing up your afternoons and evenings. Jared suggested hiring a nanny to care for Cal while you were working in the event you wanted to work more. You were uncomfortable with the idea at first, but then Jared introduced you to Jensen and Danneel and they recommended the girl they used for their kids. And it was like the young woman and Cal were meant to be.

The three of you got into a comfortable routine after that. Caliban was thriving at his new school. He was doing well with class instruction and he was making some friends too. You also were thriving at San Jac. Jared had told everyone that you were a friend of the family who was on hard times and were staying with him permanently. Nobody questioned the boss man and your colleagues were wonderful. With the nanny at the house when Cal got home from school, it allowed you to work nights and therefore make more money.

It completely slipped both yours and Jared’s minds that he hadn’t told you what his day job was. Or the fact that he would be leaving in a few more weeks to fly back to Vancouver with Jensen and start filming the new season of his TV show Supernatural. Well, it didn’t completely slip your mind. You heard a knock at the door on one of your days off and went to answer it. It was a delivery man and it looked like he had a lot to bring in.

And you weren’t wrong in your assessment. There was now 5 large boxes of stuff in the living room. Jared was out so it was just you and Cal at the house.

“Mommy what it all that? Presents?”

“I’m not sure, but it has mommy’s name on it so let me open them up and find out!”

You grabbed a box cutter from the garage, which housed a few very expensive brands of cars. You made a mental note to bring it up to Jared later.

When you opened the boxes, you were stunned. There was bedding, new clothes, new shoes, and all kinds of new stuff for Caliban. But the thing was, you wondered, this was all the stuff you’d left behind in your apartment. You were able to grab the most important things to take with you, but you left behind a lot of little things that just made life easier. You looked at the invoice and gasped loudly when you saw the final price tag.

The car seat. Offering to pay your rent. The house. The cars in the garage. And now this? It was starting to make you feel very uneasy.

No more screwing around. It was time to find out exactly who Mr. Padalecki really was.

* * *

Jared was out and about in Austin. He had to stop whatever he was doing occasionally for the fans that spotted him and wanted a selfie or an autograph. He was happy to oblige, but he knew it was taking time away from what he’d planned to do when he got home. It wasn’t until he got a notification from the delivery company on his phone that made him change those plans.

“Oh shit!”

He started running back to his truck, not caring that there were already people filming him for social media. He didn’t know how he was going to explain it to you when you discovered he’d spent over $3,000 replacing all your belongings.

* * *

You instructed Caliban to play quietly while you did some work in the office. Cal was happy to let you handle it and took some of his new toys that came in the packages to his room, closing the door behind him.

You got onto the computer and pulled up a search engine, and typed in Jared’s name.

The search results made you stop breathing for a minute.

You scrolled down to see news about him too.

_Holy shit,_ you thought. _I’m living with a famous actor._

You noticed Jensen’s name below Jared’s little search engine bio and clicked the link.

Your shock turned to anger. You couldn’t believe these were the people you were befriending, trusting your kids with. But Jensen was a problem for another day. Right now, you were pissed at Jared.

_Why the fuck didn’t he tell me about this? How the hell do you invite someone to live in your home and forget to mention you’re worth about five million dollars??? Was he afraid I’d take advantage of him? Was he worried he wouldn’t want me to stay if he was some big shot Hollywood guy?_

Your desire for answers only grew as you heard Jared come home and announce his arrival.

“Hey, anyone home?” He called out.

“In here!” you called from the office.

“Where’s here?”

_Oh yeah, almost forgot he’s a millionaire living in a fucking mansion._ “Office!”

Jared made his way towards you, his heart hammering too fast for comfort. He didn’t know why he was so anxious. He really didn’t think you’d be mad at him for all the stuff. But he had a feeling you’d be angry for not telling you he was the star of the longest running Sci-Fi TV show on television.

When he walked into the office, he saw you and knew what was coming. You were sitting in the chair, arms crossed against your chest, with a stern look across your beautiful features.

You didn’t say anything to him at first. You just moved the computer screen to show him his face all over the search engine page.

“Sad I had to find out what your day job was on the internet,” you spat.

“Y/N, I-”

“Didn’t think to mention to me the biggest aspect of your life?”

“I can explain-”

“You know, this might sound really weird to you, but all this stuff you’re doing for me? I don’t know if it’s because you think you have to be my savior or because you have money to waste on someone insignificant like me, but it bothers me! Why me? Why us?! Why do you care what happens to me? No one else has! If I’d known you were this big of a person, I would’ve never agreed to this. I don’t want to be a burden or in debt to you, I have too many other-”

“STOP!” Jared yelled, silencing you. Jared took a deep breath, trying to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to lose you now. “Maybe it’s hard for you to understand, but there are good people out there in the world. I’m so sorry that you haven’t met them yet. And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about my…day job… won’t lie I’ve never thought of it that way before… but it’s _because_ of my day job that part of me was afraid to tell you. Around here, around Canada, around the world even! _Everyone_ knows who I am. EVERYONE! There isn’t a place I go where a young woman and her group of friends are throwing herself at me, hoping to become the future Mrs. Padalecki. It gets tiring, but that’s part of stardom. I grin and bear it because I have that effect on people. I’ve never seen myself in a way that would make women want to throw themselves at me. But then you came along. You and your strong and brave son. You didn’t even know my name. You’d never heard of me. It…it was refreshing. It’s been so nice to be able to converse with a woman who wasn’t interested in my money, my body, my fame or anything I have. You…you saw me for me. This is who I really am away from all the flashing lights of Hollywood. _This_ is the kind of person I show to only people who know me personally. I don’t show this side often. I’ve never had the opportunity to! When I saw you getting robbed, I came to you because you needed help. I _never_ in a million years expected you to owe me, that’s not it at all! I’m so sorry that you’ve been made to feel that whenever someone does something for you, you automatically owe them something in return. That’s not the point of helping people. You help people because you care. And I do care.” Jared finally approached you, and took one of your hands into his. “And for the record, you’re **not** insignificant. Neither of you are. Not to me. I…I like you. You’ve got charm and personality, hell the first thing you said to me after getting hurt was ‘hey I found the concrete!’ which made me laugh. How you could take a shitty situation and turn it into something people can still smile about was so impressive, I just had to know more about you. THAT’S what makes you special. That’s part of the reason the two of you are here now. People like that deserved to be loved and given everything the world has to offer. And I want to be the person to give you that. I want to show you how beautiful this world is through kindness and through caring people. If you stick with me, you will never be hurt again. You’ll never have to struggle in life again. I can’t promise tomorrow will come, but I can promise that tomorrow will be better because you’re here.”

By the time Jared finished, he was panting, tears sliding down his face. You were silently crying yourself. You reached out to wipe his tears away. He closed his eyes, as if this would be the last time you’d ever touch him, savoring the moment.

“You are incredibly insane,” you finally said.

Jared’s heart dropped. But you weren’t done yet.

“But I think I can live with that.”

Jared’s head snapped up to look at you. And you were smiling. It was the first time he’d ever seen you smile. And he had to internally ask his heart to keep beating while he stared, marveling at your beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35-year-old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.

Jared sat down with you and Cal and explained everything. The ins and outs of Supernatural and staring in it, and when he’d be leaving for Vancouver and how long he was expected to be gone. You were shocked that he worked in Canada and that he was leaving in a few short weeks. You wanted him to stay longer; wanted the chance to get to know him better.

Jared also explained Jensen’s role in not only his life but in the TV show. He told you that you’d need a strong support system out here and that Danneel was the best person for the job. You took his word for it.

When Jared told the two of you that everything that was his was yours, he really wasn’t kidding. Jared gave you everything financially tied to his name. You had credit cards with your name on it tied to his accounts. “You’re gonna need to pay for groceries and gas while I’m gone. And what if Cal needs anything? I can’t in good conscious leave you empty handed.” You were willing to accept the financial stuff, but you put up a fight when he instructed you pick out one of the cars in the garage as your very own.

“Are you kidding me Jared? I can’t drive one of those!”

“Why not? Are they not to your liking? Too big, too sm-”

“No no it’s not like that! They’re very nice cars, and that’s the problem!” when Jared frowned, you went on. “I don’t want to be responsible for something so nice and expensive and especially if I get into a wreck and total it-”

“Y/N, stop,” Jared interrupted, smiling. “Take a deep breath for me, okay?” In and out, you breathed. Jared went on. “Good. Now listen to me very carefully.” You looked him in the eye. “Y/N, if I was concerned about you wrecking my cars, I wouldn’t be offering. Plus, in the event you do get into an accident, they’re the last thing I’m gonna be thinking about. You and Caliban’s safety is my number one priority. Hence why you’re only picking from what you’re seeing.” He waved his hand over towards the four cars in the garage. “These are the safest cars money could buy. I personally made sure of it,” he looked away from you and at the cars. “Mostly because…I thought by now I’d have a family where it would be warranted…”

You were taken aback by his statement. You completely forgot about that. You meant to ask him if he had any family of his own, like a wife and children. _Well I guess that answers that…_ you thought. It should’ve been obvious at this point, you thought. You’d imagine if Jared _was_ married with kids, they’d be in his house.

You didn’t understand why you were still so bitter. Was it still over being kept in the dark about what Jared actually did? Was it because he was leaving so soon just to be gone for so long? Or was it that, every time you looked at Jared, you could hear your heart racing from the inside? Almost as if you were falling for the gentle giant.

Jared took you to his cell phone carrier’s store to get you set up with a phone. He made sure you had every amenity you could ever want, despite your protests. You picked out the latest iPhone on the market, and it came with unlimited data, talk and text so communication would never be limited by the plan. You also got a pair of wireless headphones, a screen protector and a cool phone case with blue roses on the back. You knew how klutzy you were so a sturdy phone case was a definite necessity. Either he didn’t show it or you didn’t notice, but Jared was so happy to be buying these things for you. He couldn’t really describe it, but every time you smiled and thanked him profusely, his heart screamed with elation. He was certain that, if they hadn’t already at his age, his dimples were permanently indented in his face, what with all the smiling and laughing he’d been doing lately.

The drive home was pleasant, playing with your new phone and setting it up to your specifications. Until you got a phone call from your new number.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, is this Liam Y/L/N?”_

Your heart skipped a beat. You gave a weary sign before saying, “This is his widow. May I ask who’s calling?” Jared and Caliban both perked up their ears to listen. _How the hell did they find this number????_ You pushed that thought out of your mind.

There was a pause from the other end before the woman spoke again. _“This is Linda with Austin’s Best Towing and I’m so sorry for your loss. But I’m calling in reference to the impound of a 2009 Dodge Durango? The tags are registered in his name.”_

You gasped, but maintained your composure.

“Yes, that was Liam’s truck. Why was it impounded?”

_“Well it was found parked in a paid parking lot and when nobody came to move it, the owners of the lot had it towed and impounded. Apparently there was an unspecified unpaid amount against the lien. Since you are the surviving spouse of the owner, you do have certain rights as to regain-”_

“Keep it.”

Jared stopped at a red light and gave you a concerned look. You looked at him and simply smiled. As if to say “It’s okay. I got this.”

_“I-I’m sorry?”_

“My late husband and I were planning on filing for legal separation, but he never made it back from Afghanistan. That piece of shit was the last of his physical property that I had and I have no desire to see it ever again.”

Jared was impressed. He’d come to learn about your reservations when it came to talking about Liam, but was what you said true? Did you and Liam actually plan to file for separation? Jared looked in the rearview mirror and saw Cal’s teary eyes. _I guess little man knew nothing about that._

_“Okay, well, let me go over some legal statements before we finalize this.”_

The woman went over everything that would remove ownership from you with the Durango and all you had to do with authorize it by word of mouth. You also gave permission to have the towing company sign everything on your behalf. You were thankful you kept Liam’s truck relatively clean otherwise you’d be worried about losing sentimental items. But the only thing you could think of that was in there was Cal’s old car seat, which was in desperate need of replacing anyway. You were suddenly thankful for Jared and his kindness.

When the three of you got back to the house, Cal bolted to his room, not saying a word to you or Jared.

Jared looked at you. “Want me to talk to him?”

You shook your head. “No, I think I know what this is about.”

Without another word to Jared, you made your way to Cal’s room, the gentle giant following close by. Jared didn’t know what he was thinking. _I may have overstepped my place with that suggestion. I’m not his father._

Though the thought of being just that made his heart rate increase. He wanted nothing more than to be a dad.

You knocked on Cal’s door gently. A small mutter from the inside prompted you to open the door. You found your son laying prone on his bed, evident he’d been crying. You approached slowly and sat at the edge, placing a gentle hand on his back.

“Cal, honey? What’s wrong?”

Cal sat up and wiped his face. He looked up at you with shiny tearful eyes. Jared watched from the doorway, not wanting to interfere unless asked to.

“Why did you lie to the person on the phone?”

_So it was a lie,_ Jared thought. _I kinda wondered that myself._

“Because we have a new home here. We have a better life here now. And as much as Mr. Jared has done for us, I know it would be harder for mommy to get Liam’s car back. Besides, I did say some truth to it.”

Cal looked you directly in the eyes this time.

“Liam’s Durango was a clunker. Remember how mommy had a lot of trouble keeping it turned on?” Cal nodded. You looked at Jared from the doorway. He made eye contact with you as you spoke. “I hope you don’t think I’m trying to take advantage of you and everything you’ve done for us, but the last thing I wanted to do was ever see that car again. You already offered me one of your cars, so I figured it’s time to stop being stubborn and accept whatever you have to offer.”

Jared smiled at that, entering Cal’s room. He knelt down beside you and your son. “When I feel that’s becoming a problem, believe me, you’ll hear it from me first. But I don’t think it’s possible for you to do that. You’ve already shown me such kindness and consideration for my home life and work life, and that’s more than anyone else has ever done. Do I approve of you lying about it? Not really my place to say. But whatever you decide to do, I can work around it and support your decisions.”

Caliban jumped off the bed and attacked Jared with a monster hug, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back. But he grabbed Cal and gave him a hug in return.

“I love you Jared. Thanks for helping my mommy out.”

The words left Jared’s heart beating erratically for a moment. For a split second, he questioned whether or not there was another Jared in the room Cal was talking to.

You weren’t much better. You didn’t bother hiding your tears or your emotions towards Caliban’s words.

_I could get used to this,_ you thought.

Jared must’ve been reading your mind. _I could get used to this. As if I wasn’t already getting used to this._

* * *

After Caliban was put down for the night, you were in the kitchen cleaning up the small dinner you and Jared had shared together. You didn’t know what his deal was but he was acting strange. He barely said anything during dinner and he excused himself afterwards and retired to his study, leaving you to clean up. You didn’t mind, though. After all, it was the least you could do for him with everything he’s done for you. But you wish he would just tell you what was on his mind.

After putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and starting it, you went to go find him and confront him.

Jared was sitting at his desk with a book open and the computer screen showing some emailed scripts for the show, but he was just staring blankly at the book, not really reading the words. His mind was abuzz.

_I have to tell her. I shouldn’t have bolted after dinner. I should’ve been more open with her. I hope she’s not mad at me. Would she be mad? I wouldn’t blame her though._

His thoughts were cut through like a hot knife through butter by the sound of knocking at the door.

“Jared?” you muttered timidly. _Is she afraid to disturb me?_ Jared wondered if she was used to being verbally berated for interrupting Liam’s alone time. “Are you in there?”

“Come in,” Jared called out, mindful not to shout too loudly out of fear of waking Cal.

You pushed the door open slowly, and Jared smiled at you as you entered.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?”

“Can I talk to you?”

Jared placed the book on the desk and turned off the computer’s monitor. Those scripts were strictly confidential for his eyes only and he would be legally held liable if he showed them to anyone else. “What’s on your mind?”

“Actually I wanted to ask you that. You were so quiet at dinner. Are you upset with me? Did I say or do something to make you mad?” You were twisting your fingers around in a nervous gesture, almost like you were afraid to confront him.

“No, no not at all,” Jared waved his hand in the direction of the chair next to him. You came in slowly to sit down. “You’ve done nothing wrong…” _Now or never,_ he thought, his heart racing uncomfortably fast. “In fact, you’ve done the exact opposite.”

You looked up at him with curious eyes.

“Y/N, you’ve made me so happy these last several weeks. Everything I’ve done since helping you that day you got hurt…well, I figured it would get too weird for you and you’d eventually leave. But you didn’t. You’ve stuck around. And Cal has accepted all this for what it really is. No one has ever made me as happy as you two have. It’s just…what Cal told me this evening. That…that he loved me…it made me think…”

You took in his words and waited a moment before speaking. “About what?”

Jared leaned in and took one of your hands into his. He studied them, traced the pads of his thumb across your knuckles, feeling the skin underneath his, and cracked a small grin. Then he looked at you, and leaned in to kiss you.

“It made me think about how much I’ve come to love you.”

You didn’t think. You just acted. You threw yourself into Jared’s arms and locked your lips with his. He shifted you a bit to make it more comfortable before deepening the kiss, wrapping his hands around your head, the passion showing in the way his caressed your face while you were desperate to breathe his air for him. After a few minutes, the two of you pulled back, panting but smiling.

“Does this make us a thing now?”

Jared laughed. “I guess it does.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.

* * *

 

The following week, Jared left with Jensen to go back to Vancouver. You and Jared sat Cal down and explained what was going on between you two, the dating and that Jared was leaving for a long time. But Jared promised he would come back when Cal started crying. It warmed your heart. When Jared finally left, you felt the void. But fortunately, you had Danneel to keep you company.

  
  


That night out with Danneel ended up being the most fun you’d had in a long time. You almost forgotten what it was like to have friends. Though you didn’t remember the texting you did to Jared.

Jared had to laugh. He was pretty certain you’d never been this drunk before. Even though he knew you were in good hands, he still text Danneel to make sure you got home okay.

Jensen ended up going out for a drink that evening without Jared. Mostly because Jared wanted to catch up on some reading. So naturally, Jared had to tell him about the shenanigans going on in Austin.

_Not that I’d mind,_ Jared thought as he went back to his book.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.

* * *

Just like Danneel swore by, the months flew by and Jared was stepping off the plane in Austin while you and Caliban waited for him. But you knew you hadn’t been lonely. Jared and Danneel had both convinced you to get into the social media craze. With Danneel’s help, you created a Twitter and an Instagram account.

And it made your heart flutter when Jared helped your account garner attention.

  


At the airport, Caliban was proving he was not the most patient person on the planet. He tackled Jared just as soon as he saw him step out of the terminal.

“UMPH!” Jared gasped out as he hit the ground with a thud. He was starting to realize Cal was a lot heavier this time around. _What has Y/N been feeding him while I was gone?_ He wondered with a chuckle. “Hey kiddo!”

“Welcome home, Jared!” Caliban breathed out, obviously too excited to care he was being watched by spectators.

“Let the man breathe, Cal,” you said as you approached them. You helped Jared and Cal up and Jared immediately wrapped his long arms around you and kissed you, not caring one bit that he, and by extension you and Cal, were being filmed and your pictures being taken by fans. You didn’t get it, but Jared had a feeling this was going to ignite something online.

The three of you walked towards baggage claim so Jared could grab his bag. But along the way, fans came up and asked for photos with him. You stepped out of the way, almost like it was second nature, and Cal followed. Jared took notice and it made him sad. _Is this what Jensen goes through with his family?_

On the drive home, Jared was checking his Twitter notifications and came across some really ugly ones he and you were mentioned in. He was really hoping you didn’t notice them anytime soon. He wanted to go into your social media accounts and block these horrible people so you wouldn’t see it, but he knew it wasn’t his place. And besides, he knew you were going to have to deal with the fact that not everyone would be happy that he was taken now. _The harsh reality of dating a famous TV star,_ he thought to himself.

“What’s the matter, Jare? Everything alright?”

Jared put his phone away. “Yeah, everything’s fine, babe.”

* * *

The three of you went through your usual night routine. Dinner, post dinner clean up, bath and story time for Caliban, then bedtime. Jared went to go take a shower, so you hopped onto Twitter to see what was buzzing in the social media world. And your heart dropped.

  
  


* * *

You couldn’t stop the tears. You were shocked beyond belief. _Who are these people? How did I not notice them taking pictures of us? And why in the world would they say such shitty things? What did I ever do to them?!_

Jared came out of the shower, and if you weren’t an emotional mess, you would’ve dropped your phone at the sight of him only in a towel, hung very low around his waist, showing off his incredibly sexy hip bones. He took noticed and immediately went into protective mode.

“Baby, what’s wrong? You’re too beautiful to be crying,” he saw what you were looking at, and sighed. He took your phone from you.

“Why, Jared?” You sobbed. He pulled you into his bare chest, your head resting right over his heart. Its calm even beats allowed you to calm down yourself for a moment. You looked up into his eyes. “Why are these people posting pictures of us and saying such mean things about me? What did I do?”

“I’ll tell you exactly what you did,” Jared began, and your heart began to quicken its pace, terrified you actually did something wrong. “Nothing.”

You gave him a confused look.

“You being with me unfortunately will garnish some backlash from certain devout fans,” when you continued to look confused, Jared went on. “This is the downside of dating me. There are always going to be people in this Supernatural fandom who are jealous of you. Danneel can tell you all about the hate she’s gotten from people who are such big fans of Jensen they’d rather see him unhappy and single than with the love of his life.”

“But why would they do that? If they were such huge fans, wouldn’t they want you and Jensen to be happy?”

“I’ve been asking myself that since the ‘fandom’,” Jared used quotey fingers for the last word, “became as big as it is now.”

“So…what do I do?” you inquired, worried he wouldn’t have an answer.

“Nothing you’re not already doing. Just be yourself, my love.” Jared kissed the top of your head. “That’s all I’ll ever ask of you. Always be yourself. And if people question it, then they’re not truly loyal.”

You let the words play around in your mind as the evening wore on, and by the time you and Jared retired for the night, you were smiling. You should’ve known Jared would always have your back, no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGSTY AF WITH SOME FLUFF
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

The hate you and Jared received online eventually died down and you could comfortably go onto your social media accounts without worrying about being verbally lashed out at. Though the comments still came up occasionally and while they did sting, you’d gotten used to it. Jared had been wonderful at keeping you strong and able to resist the hater’s negativity.

Caliban finished his first year at school in Austin and was enjoying the summertime sunshine and heat that Texas had to offer. He’d made enough friends to invite them over for swimming and he even hosted sleepovers.

Jared thought he was living in a dream. He got to wake up next to you every morning, he got to help take care of Cal day in and day out. It was like you three were a family. He was sitting in his office one afternoon while you and Caliban were at the park, looking over some things for work, but his mind was on you, and how he was going to surprise you with what he had in mind.

It made him super nervous. Jared was sure at this point there wouldn’t be any arguments, but he was still scared of your rejection. But he decided to bite the bullet and make it official.

He called you before you came home.

“Hey, babe!”

_“Hey, Y/N. How’s the park?”_

“Oh it’s a park. You know, swings, slides, Caliban trying to build a sand castle with what little sand the sandbox has to offer. The usual.”

That made Jared laugh. _“Any idea when you’ll be home?”_

“I was just gonna wait until Cal either wore himself out or got hungry. Why what’s up? Everything alright?”

_“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine. I just wanted to talk about a few things. Nothing super critical, but important.”_

“Well how about this, I think I’ll give Cal another hour of playtime and then we’ll stop by the grocery store and pick up something for dinner. Sound good?”

_“Yeah, sounds great. I’ll see you then.”_

“Okay, I love you.”

Jared’s heart always skipped a beat when you told him that. He smiled into the phone. _“I love you too.”_ And with that, the two of you disconnected.

He quickly printed out a few things from his computer, then grabbed the pictures from the catalog he’d printed out online, grabbed his wallet and keys, then headed out. He had one hour to get everything in order. He just hoped it would all be worth it.

* * *

“That is a beautiful selection, Mr. Padalecki. A 3.04 ct. opaque square cut diamond set in our signature prong setting with 6 champagne rose-cut side diamonds, .87 ctw. The ring shank measures 2.5 mm wide and is stamped with our logo inside. High polish finish is also standard. This fits perfectly with what we discussed over the phone, right?”

“It’s perfect,” Jared breathed. “The way I met Y/N, this represents everything. I love it. I believe this is her size as well. I’d like to go ahead and pay for it now and take it home with me.” Jared knew he wanted to buy something locally made, but he really hit the jackpot with this particular jeweler.

Jared paid for the ring, making a mental note to hide the receipt somewhere you wouldn’t find it at home. He slipped the box into his pocket and made his way towards his car. He hated parking so far away buy downtown was busy this time of day, so it couldn’t be helped. He knew he was going to have to pull out of his parking spot awkwardly, but he’d done it so many times it was like clockwork.

He stopped at the red light in front of him and beamed with pride. He was going to ask you to marry him. He was going to ask you if he could file for full custody of Caliban. He already saw Cal as his son, so why not make it official in the state’s eyes? He was so excited and happy, when the light turned green, he didn’t see the 18-wheeler run the opposing red light, smashing his car out of the intersection and into an electrical pole.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST, CAR ACCIDENT, DETAILED INJURIES
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

_Everything hurt. Why does everything hurt so much? Why…why can’t I move?!_

_“Sir? Sir stay with us. We’re gonna get you out of here. Stay still. No! no don’t try to move, you’re hurt badly. Let us do the work for you. Do you have any family we can call?”_

_Jared couldn’t move or speak. His brain was having a hard time making his lips move. He felt something tighten around his neck, felt another thing sting the back of his hand, felt another object close off his upper arm. And he couldn’t fight it. He couldn’t struggle. He just wanted to sleep…_

_“He’s crashing, hurry up and let’s get him outta here!”_

* * *

“Jared?” you called out when you got home. “Baby are you here?”

No answer.

“Huh…that’s odd,” you said out loud as you moved towards the kitchen to put the groceries away. Caliban ran to his room to play some more. You’d called Jared while at the store to see what specifically he wanted, but it went straight to voicemail. It seemed odd that he’d turn his phone off, but you didn’t think anything of it. You picked out what you thought would taste good for everyone, got one of Jared and yours’ favorite bottles of wine, and let Caliban pick out dessert. You tried calling Jared again on the way home, but still got no answer. At that point, you figured he had a headache and went to lay down undisturbed.

But now that you were home, and he was nowhere to be found, you were starting to worry. Your worry increased when you saw his car was gone from the garage. You decided to call Jensen.

 _“Hey pretty lady, how’s it hanging?”_ Jensen said when he picked up the phone.

“Have you seen or talked to Jared in the last hour? He was supposed to be home this evening for dinner, said he had some things to discuss with me, but he’s not here. His car is gone from the garage and he’s not answering his phone.”

 _“Maybe he went for a drive and his phone’s on silent,”_ Jensen tried to reason.

“It’s going straight to voicemail. I’ve never known him to just turn off his phone.”

_“Yeah, you’re right. I’m surprised he knows how to turn off his phone, considering he never does.”_

“Jensen, I’m kinda scared. He never does something like this without telling me. I hope he’s okay.”

 _“Y/N, I’m sure he’s fine. But if it’ll put your mind at ease, let me make some calls and see if he’s hanging around somewhere. If he calls you let me know. We love you, hon. Try not to worry.”_ You could hear Jensen’s smile, as well as his kids in the background, as he hung up.

But 30 minutes after that phone call, nighttime was falling, and you were in a state of quiet panic. It didn’t help that Caliban was starting to notice Jared’s absence.

“Mommy, where’s Jared?” Cal asked during dinner.

“Honestly, baby, I don’t know,” you said quietly. You didn’t want your son to know just how scared you were.

“Did…did he leave us?” Cal whispered, almost as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

“No, of course not!” You were shocked he would ask that. But given all the shit that’s gone down in his life, he could’ve asked worse. “No, he’s going to come home. I just don’t know when.”

As you and Cal were cleaning up the kitchen, you got a call from Jensen.

_“Any word from our favorite gentle giant?”_

“No, and Cal is starting to get worried too. Jense, I’m panicking at this point. Tell me you have good news.”

_“I wish I did, sweetie. Danneel made some calls in addition to my own and neither of us have been able to find him. Y/N, we may need to start doing the unthinkable.”_

“What does that mean?” You shouldn’t have even bothered asking. You knew what that meant. And it frightened you even more.

_“Start calling hospitals. I know Jared. The only reason he would’ve dropped off the earth is if he was hurt. I don’t want to even think about it, but we need to find him.”_

Before you could answer, there was a knock on the door. “Hang on, Jensen.” You walked towards the door, your heart hammering against your rib cage at a painful rate. But when you opened it and found two Texas State Troopers standing at the threshold, your heart dropped completely. “Jensen, I’m gonna have to call you back.”

“Are you Mrs. Y/N Padalecki?” one of the troopers asked. Your breath caught in your throat. _Mrs.?_

“I am… is…is Jared okay?”

“Mrs. Padalecki, may we come inside?”

You stood back to let the officers into your home.

“You might want to sit down, ma’am.”

* * *

You were sobbing as the officers told you about Jared’s accident. You tried to keep the crying volume down so they could speak, but you couldn’t contain yourself. Caliban heard you crying and walked in on the conversation. He didn’t need to even ask what was going on. This wasn’t the first time officers had been inside his home to give bad news. Only last time, it was Army officers informing you about Liam’s death overseas, and you weren’t crying at all.

Once the officers left after you declined to have them drive you to the hospital Jared was at, you called Jensen and broke the news to him. Jensen offered to drive you but you refused. You needed to do this yourself. But you did take him up on his offer to have Danneel come over and get Cal so he could stay over at their house while you sorted this out.

Walking into the room Jared was in brought you to your knees. He was badly hurt, physically and internally. The doctor whom you spoke to told you that Jared had suffered massive internal bleeding, a ruptured spleen, lacerated liver, and both of his lungs had collapsed as his car was impacted. He had giant tubes sticking out of both sides of his chest to reinflate his lungs, and he was on a ventilator, as well as a plethora of other lifesaving machines. Both eyes were blackened and swollen shut, his right arm and left leg were both broken, and the doctor told you Jared had multiple surgeries in his near future to attempt to repair the fixable internal damage.

“There’s one other thing,” the doctor said.

“What it is?” you responded flatly without looking at him. You kept your eyes laser focused on Jared.

“Does your husband have a living will or advanced directive?”

This question caused you to look up at the doctor. “What do you mean?”

“Either one of those documents would prevent us from attempting to resuscitate him in the event of cardiac arrest, which he is still at great risk for.”

Your heart all but stopped at that statement. _He could die._

“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“Very well. Here is my on call number if you need anything else. He’s still in critical condition and he’s far from being out of the woods yet, but he’s in good hands, Mrs. Padalecki.”

“It’s Y/L/N.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Jared and I are not married. I’m just his girlfriend. I’m sorry if someone gave you the wrong information.”

“My apologies. This was found on his person and the crew that brought him in assumed you were his wife, since your name is listed as his next of kin.” The doctor motioned towards a bag that had Jared’s tattered bloody clothes inside. As the doctor left, you approached the bag. When you opened it, a small black velvet box fell out. When you opened it, you gasped loudly.

The ring had a golden pink hue to the band, and the diamond was dark, almost completely opaque. There were 6 little white diamonds that surrounded the bigger darker diamond, three on each side. It was beautiful, and you knew it probably cost Jared a fortune. As you were looking at what you assumed was an engagement ring for you, a few papers fell out of the bag. You bent over to pick them up, and you were wondering if you were on a hidden camera prank show and someone was gonna come out and say “Surprise!” as Jared woke up, laughing his ass off as he always did when he pulled a good elaborate prank.

They were adoption papers. Jared had already filled out the parts of the forms that he could, but it was clear what their intentions were.

Not only was Jared planning on asking you to marry him, but he was going to adopt Caliban as his own son. You wish you could be happy about this. But with Jared’s life on the line, all you could do was cry.

And cry you did. You buried your head on the part of the bed not taken up my machines or Jared’s large frame, and cried yourself to sleep.

* * *

 _“Caliban’s been asking about Jared, hon. When are you going to tell him?”_ Danneel said over the phone. It’d been three days since Jared’s accident and you hadn’t left his side once. The hospital was kind enough to find a cot for you to sleep on and the kitchen was more than happy to bring you food so you could eat. You’d gone back to the house to pack a bag but didn’t bother going to the Ackles home to check in on Cal. Your mind was too preoccupied.

You signed, knowing you couldn’t keep this from him any longer. You’d already been hounded by local and national press about Jared and after the 5th or 6th call, you grudgingly decided to tell them. It was only a matter of time before the news spread. “Put him on the phone, DeeDee. I guess it’s now or never. He’s gonna figure it out eventually.”

Danneel put Cal on the phone. _“Hi Mommy.”_

“Hey baby,” you tried to smile, but your voice and body were so tired. Your son took notice.

 _“When’s Jared coming home?”_ Caliban sounded just as sad as you felt.

“I don’t know, sweetie. He’s…he’s hurt pretty badly. He’s going to be staying at the hospital for the time being, okay?”

_“I wanna come see him.”_

“No sweetie, not right now.”

_“Why not?”_

“Because…” you looked back at Jared’s lifeless form, still tethered to the machines keeping him alive. “Because it’s not something I want you to see right now. It’s bad. And I don’t want to scare you. Please try to understand, okay? Are you being a good boy for Mr. Jensen and Mrs. Danni?”

_“Yes, I am. JJ is very nice and likes to share her toys with me. The babies don’t talk so I don’t know if they like me yet.”_

You chuckled a bit. “I’m sure they like you as much as JJ does.”

_“Mommy?”_

“Yes, baby?”

_“When Jared wakes up, tell him I love him. And I want him to be my dad someday.”_

Your whole world stopped. But without missing a beat, you replied, “I will, baby. I gotta get going. I love you.”

_“I love you too, Mommy.”_

Caliban handed the phone back to Danneel and he ran off with JJ to go play. _“Have you made a statement yet? I already know the press is harassing you for details.”_

“Multiple news agencies called me to be the first to get the scoop, but I decided to start at the local level. I expect the Austin Chronicle will publish it first thing in the morning.”

_“What did you say to them?”_

“I’m keeping the press on strictly need to know. Respect our privacy, blah blah blah, you know how it is.”

_“Don’t I ever. Well we’re here for you. We love y’all.”_

“Thanks DeeDee. I appreciate the hell out of this, you know.”

_“Hey that’s what family does, babe.”_

You hung up the phone and decided to go back to sleep. You weren’t tired, but you were exhausted from everything. You just wanted this nightmare to be over and to have your man back home with you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST, FLUFF, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, SURGERIES, MEDICAL TALK, COMA,
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

It’s been two weeks since Jared’s accident.

He had his spleen removed due to the extensive damage. His liver was repaired surgically and he had to have pins placed in his leg to reset the multiple fractures to it. His arm would remain in the cast that it was in. He was also kept in a medically induced coma to give his body time to heal without aggravating his injuries. The only good news out of all this was that multiple CT scans of his head revealed no permanent brain injuries. He had a bruise on the frontal lobe but that would heal over time. He still had strong vital signs and his condition was upgraded from critical to critical but stable. His doctors were still concerned things could go sideways at any time.

You finally allowed Caliban to come see Jared for the first time. Talking Cal through the process of first seeing Jared in his current state was a lot easier said than done. You’d told him that Jared wasn’t in any pain and that he was on medication to keep him asleep, but Cal still cried and tried to climb into his hospital bed to wake him. It took all your strength to keep Cal restrained and you were thankful that Jensen and Danneel were there with you. Jensen held Caliban firmly and Danneel ushered him out of the room once he was calm enough to listen to reason.

This wasn’t any easier on Jensen than it had been for you. Jared was Jensen’s best friend, and to see him like this broke his heart. Jared was the little brother Jensen always wanted. It’s why they were so close and got along so well on set. Jensen sat down next to you and you threw your arms around Jensen’s neck and cried. Jensen held you, rubbing comforting circles across your back, letting you feel out your emotions. He didn’t bother wiping away his own tears.

“He’s gonna pull through, Y/N. He will. He’s too strong and resilient to let this keep him down,” Jensen whispered, keeping his eyes on Jared.

“I know,” you whispered sadly. “It’s just so hard to see him like this.”

“I know it is,” Jensen replied.

You let go of Jensen and looked at him. He returned your saddened look with a worn tired smile. He then wiped away your tears with the pad of his thumb. “So what’s next?”

“They’re keeping him sedated and he’s gonna get another CT scan to check over everything next week, but for now, it’s a waiting game. He’s more or less repaired on the inside, but he’s not out of the woods yet.”

Jensen hummed his response and fell into silence.

“He wants to marry me.”

Jensen whipped his head around and saw the small box in your hand. You’d kept it in your pocket ever since you found it. You opened it to show Jensen the ring. He whistled.

“I know Eliza Page’s work from anywhere. They’re Austin famous for their rings. It’s where I got Danneel’s ring when I proposed to her.”

“He also wants to adopt Caliban.”

“What?”

You pulled out some folded papers from your back pocket, another item from Jared’s possessions that you didn’t let go of. You handed them to Jensen, and he looked them over.

“I think this is what Jared was doing when he was in the accident. We were supposed to talk after I got back from the park and the store. I think he went out to go get the ring. But he…never made it home…” you started crying again. Jensen set the papers down and brought you back into his arms. “Jensen, what if he never wakes up? What if he never gets the chance to tell me these things? What if-”

“Hey hey, shhh, it’s okay,” Jensen cooed. You buried your face into his chest and wept. “Like I said, he’s too damn strong to let this get him. Hell, he’s too fucking stubborn to boot.”

You sniffed and looked up at him. “I know, but what if…”

“Honestly, sweetheart, don’t worry about the ‘what ifs’. He’s going to make it.”

You wanted to argue, you wanted to give into your biggest fears, but you knew logically that Jensen was right. Jared was far from alright, but he was getting better. He _was_ going to make it.

And you just had to keep believing in that. Because if you didn’t, you knew Caliban wouldn’t.

Cal already lost one father. He didn’t need to lose another one. Especially the one that actually wanted him.

—

The next morning, Jared’s face was plastered on the front page of the Austin Chronicle. You were surprised the newspaper waited so long to post your story, but you were silently thanking them for respecting yours and his privacy.

##  **Supernatural Star In Critical Condition Following Fatal Accident  
** _  
Supernatural_ star and local Austinite, Jared Padalecki, 35, was in a motor vehicle accident two weeks ago today at the intersection of 2 nd Street and Guadalupe Street at approximately 5:45 in the evening after an 18-wheeler ran a red light. The driver of the truck was pronounced dead at the scene and their identity is being withheld at the request of the family. Padalecki’s wife, Y/N, made this statement to the Chronicle:

**_“He’s fighting hard for his life right now. We appreciate all the love the Supernatural family has given mine and ask that everyone continue to respect our privacy at this time.”_ **

## The couple haven’t announced when they got married but Y/N has a 5 year old son named Caliban from a previous marriage. Padalecki is nothing short of a hometown hero to his fellow Austinites. Originally from San Antonio, Texas, he moved to Austin in 2012. He can regularly be seen at the annual Austin City Limits and South By Southwest Music Festivals.

## His fellow cast members as well as writers, directors, and producers from the Supernatural set in Vancouver, British Columbia have all sent their well wishes via social media.

Your face grew a puzzled expression at that last statement, so you pulled out your phone and tapped the Twitter app.

Sure enough, you went to the trending section and Jared’s name was at the top of the list for trending in the United States.

But that wasn’t what really got your attention.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You were in tears. You couldn’t believe all the people had tweeted love and support for not just Jared, but you and Cal too. You were honored. Actually, there weren’t any words to accurately describe how you were feeling. But you decided it was time to get on Twitter and say something yourself.

Feeling satisfied, you turned your phone screen off. As you went back to focusing on Jared, Jensen and Danneel came back with Caliban. Cal went straight to you and pulled himself into your lap, then buried his head in your chest. Jensen winked at you and you smiled a worn smile back. Then him and his wife left.

Caliban finally managed to look at Jared.

“He looks bad, Mommy.”

“I know he does.”

“Is he hurting?”

“No, sweetie,” you whispered as you kissed the top of your son’s head. “The doctors have given him medicine to keep him asleep so he’s not in pain.”

“Did he have the operations already?”

“Yes honey, he did. He’s actually doing better because they fixed his body. Even though he doesn’t look it.”

Silence fell between the two of you, the only sounds in the room were the machines Jared was attached to. Caliban was the first to speak.

“Can you sing [our song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPOoeN5v2U6Y%3Ft%3D4m1s&t=NTZjYzllOTA2N2E3YTdlMTVlMzU1ZjNhMWE0OTNiZmM2N2QwMzhjZixMV1JTZTdndw%3D%3D&b=t%3AqtG1oh-SgmSiMgJ5gNwiHA&p=http%3A%2F%2Foneshoeshort.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166774999678%2Fasphalt-saviors-pt-16&m=1) to Jared, Mommy?”

You looked down at your son, a glassy look to his eyes. It was clear he’d been crying a lot.

“You want me to sing _our_ song? I thought that was just for us.”

“Yeah, but maybe if you sing it to Jared, he’ll wake up.”

Your heart broke for your almost 6 year old. Then you looked up at Jared. Over a year ago, the roles were reversed. You were in the hospital and clinging to life and Jared was sitting in a chair beside your bed, only the two of you didn’t know each other at all. You’d just found your home with your son, and little did you know, the kind stranger who’d helped you save the concrete would be the man you’d spend the rest of your life with. Funny how life works out.

_But even when we stumble_

_And someday when we fall_

_What I will remember_

_That I had you through it all_

_I don’t know where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goals_

_I don’t know what path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I’m with you, I’m at home_

_Yes I know that when I’m with you, I’m at home._

Singing that song that had forever been a song for you and Caliban. The song that you used to sing to him when he was a newborn. The song that you used to sing to him when Liam got drunk and scary. The song that you’d constantly have to sing when the two of you were all alone in the world.

But now that song had a much more intense meaning.

Home for you was no longer a building, or a car, or even a city.

Jared Padalecki and his huge heart had become your home.

After you’d finished humming the last part of the song, you looked up at Jared.

And his eyes were opening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FLANGSTY, HOSPITAL STUFF, LANGUAGE
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

For a few moments, you couldn’t move. Jared’s eyes were now fully opened, scanning the room, then his eyes fell on you and Cal. And his monitors started going wild.

He started choking on the intubation tube down his throat. You screamed for help, and within a few minutes, Jared was extubated and breathing on his own. You were fortunate that the chest tubes were already removed because he would’ve been in a lot more pain.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t in any pain.

“How long have I been here?” Jared asked with a whispery, scratchy voice. He was still looking all around at his surroundings. A nurse was charting his vital signs and messing with his IVs as the two of you conversed.

“About 2 weeks,” you replied softly. It still amazed you how Jared continued to, well, amaze you. In those two weeks, you were told many times that Jared might not pull through, but here he was, sitting up in bed, talking and conscious. You were so blessed to have him in your life.

“How did I get here?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I, uh… I went to the-” Jared remembered but was afraid to say anything.

“You were getting this?” You said with a smirk as you produced the engagement ring from your pocket. Jared’s eyes went wide, and you could tell it surprised him as his heart rate increased on the monitor. You just laughed. “Everyone assumed I was your wife because this was found in your clothes.”

“Oh,” Jared blushed. You just giggled more.

“I’m going to assume this is what you wanted to talk to me about?” you asked with no malice in your voice.

“It… it was more than that,” Jared started, nodding to the nurse as she left. He leaned back into his bed and let out a breath.

You produced the adoption papers. “Would this be considered more?” Before Jared could respond or apologize or even feel guilty, you went on. “Jared, it’s okay. I get it. I get why you didn’t say anything before you left. And I get why you didn’t mention it over the phone. This was definitely a surprise I would’ve been happy to come home to. And it’s not like you planned to get into a nasty car accident.”

“I guess that explains all this,” he motioned his casted arm towards his leg. He lifted up the blanket and exposed his stomach and grimaced. “What the hell?”

“Do you want to know what all happened? Are you ready to hear it?”

Jared leaned back and got as comfortable as his body would allow. “I think I can handle it. It’s my body after all.”

You explained everything to him. The accident, the driver who hit you, and his subsequent death, though you made sure to emphasize that the truck driver ran the red light and got themselves killed and that Jared was the victim in this. You explained all the surgeries and injuries Jared sustained, and the repair work that was done. You told him the good things about the findings, but that he wouldn’t be walking for at least a few months.

“Crap, what about work?” Jared grumbled. Fortunately you already prepared for this.

“One of Supernatural’s producers, I can’t remember his name, called me last week and said that filming has been postponed until further notice. At the time, it wasn’t known if you were going to wake up.”

“I…was in a coma?”

“Medically induced, but yeah. You had to stay under to let your injuries heal. And at the time, they hadn’t done a thousand CT scans of your head, so they didn’t know how the accident affected your brain. But that’s in the past now.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jared sighed again, then noticed Cal standing in the open doorway of his room. You’d forgotten that he went to go grab a snack from a vending machine, but he came back empty handed. You assumed he just wasn’t hungry. Jared smiled. “Hey bud.”

Cal’s face lit up when Jared called his name. He ran over towards him, but stopped just short of the bed, as if afraid he’d break Jared if he got any closer.

“Hi Jared,” Cal said timidly.

“It’s okay, dude. I’m not gonna shatter. In fact, I’d love a hug.”

“Really?” Cal looked over at you, “Can I Mommy?”

“Of course, sweetie,” you beamed.

Jared reached out as best he could and embraced Cal, the little boy making up the distance.

You sat back as the boys caught up with each other. Things were looking up.

* * *

Jared eventually started doing physical therapy in the hospital. He was told he needed to stay in patient to complete it. And while he protested it, you agreed since you weren’t sure how the hell he was going to get around his house with his leg still pinned up. A few weeks into his PT sessions, he got a tentative clean bill of health from his doctor. His surgical interventions were healing well and he was still showing no signs of traumatic brain injury.

Two months after the accident, Jared was being prepped for surgery to have the pins in his leg removed. You kissed him as he was wheeled back to the operating room.

“I’ll be back in one piece before you know it,” he mused, looking ridiculous in the baggy surgical cap they placed over his head.

“That is kind of the whole point of the surgery. At least it’s your last one,” you grinned.

“I love you Y/N,” Jared said.

“Love you back, babe,” you said as you kissed him again.

The surgery ended up taking a lot longer than anticipated. You were starting to get worried when a doctor came out to talk to you.

“One of the pins was difficult to remove, and that’s why it took so long. But other than that, the surgery was a success and he should be in a walking cast for the next few weeks,” the doctor said gently.

“Will he be able to go home soon?” you asked.

“He’s being taken to recovery now and once he’s fully coherent, we’ll discuss all the aftercare instructions. But I expect he’ll be out of here within the next 48 hours.”

You sighed happily. After two long months and lots of heartache, Jared would finally be coming home.

* * *

The doctor was right on the money with the projections. Two days later, almost to the minute, Jared was being wheeled out through the hospital exit towards a waiting car. Jensen wanted to do the honors himself.

“Hey gimpy,” Jensen chuckled as Jared was being pushed towards Jensen’s SUV.

“Bite me,” Jared spat back, but without malice. You just laughed. It was good to have your man back.

The drive home was as gentle as Jensen could make it. But fortunately, Jared wasn’t in a ton of pain. He was ordered to continue PT outpatient and wasn’t allowed to return to work until all injuries were healed and both the walking cast on his leg and the cast still on his arm were removed. That still bugged him, but you weren’t complaining at all. Sure, it meant money would probably be a little tight, but you and Cal were used to being broke all the time.

You pulled yourself from your thoughts when you realized Jensen wasn’t going to Jared’s house.

“Jense, where are we?” you asked from the backseat.

“My house,” Jensen called from up front.

“Why?” Jared asked. “No offense dude, but I’ve kinda forgotten what the inside of my own house looks like.” That made you giggle.

“There’s some people who wanna see you bro, if that’s alright.”

Jared looked at you and you just smiled. “I suppose that’s cool.”

Jensen pulled up in his driveway and you got out of the truck, racing to the other side to help Jared.

“It’s okay, Y/N,” Jared said gently. “I can get it.”

“Yes but you shouldn’t strain yourself. We wouldn’t want you to discover the asphalt isn’t missing, now would we?”

Jared gave a rich laugh, and it sent a chill down your spine and your heart rate through the roof. _It’s so good to see him happy again!_ You thought.

Jared and you walked into the house hand in hand, and were greeted by a whole bunch of people shouting “SURPRISE!”

Smiles broke out all around. All of Jared and Jensen’s families were there. Danneel and the kids, Caliban, and a bunch of people you didn’t recognize.

“Mom! Dad!” Jared called out excitedly. You whipped your head around to see Jared hobbling over towards an older balding man who looked almost identical to Jared, and an older woman with long hair and a kind face. Jared bent over as best he could to hug both. “It’s so good to see y’all!”

“We knew you’d be home soon,” Jared’s mother said with happy tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, good to see you upright, son,” Jared’s father smiled, then looked over at you just as Caliban was bouncing over towards you. You picked up Cal as Jared’s parents made their way over. “This must be the lovely Y/N we’ve heard so much about!”

“Oh, it’s so good to finally meet you in person!” Jared’s mother grinned. She opened her arms up to hug you. You set Cal back down on the ground and he ran off to go find JJ. “I’m Sharon, Jared’s mom.”

“Gerald,” Jared’s dad extended his hand for you to shake as his wife released you.

You greeted both eagerly. Jared and his father stepped away to catch up while you and Sharon stepped outside to talk more.

“Jared’s told us about you and the life you’ve had up to this point. That must’ve been rough,” Sharon said.

“I won’t lie it hasn’t been easy. But I think it’s made me and Caliban stronger. I’m guessing Jared’s told you about Cal’s father?” you replied.

“He has. But he’s more or less generalized your past. I think he wanted to let you tell that story.”

“He’s always been so considerate like that. It’s one of the reasons why I love him,” you chuckled. Sharon just smiled.

“I can see that. I can also see the love he has for you.” You gave the woman a puzzled look, and she went on. “From one mother to another, you get those instinctual feelings and you just never get them go, right?” You nodded, and she continued. “I know my son fairly well. When he’s passionate about something, he goes into extreme detail and talks with so much energy and enthusiasm. It was kind of overwhelming when he was a kid.” The two of you shared a laugh, and Sharon continued. “Anytime he talked about you and Caliban, he spoke in the same manner. It was plain to see he was falling head over heels for you.”

You blushed. “He literally picked me up off the sidewalk and stayed with me at the hospital. I was a stranger to him and he had no problem caring for my son when I couldn’t. I couldn’t let someone like that go. And of course, he refused to leave me alone too.” Sharon laugh out loud.

“What’s so funny?” Jared asked as he and Gerald came to join you and his mother.

“You,” you mused and stuck your tongue out at him. He chuckled and returned the childish gesture. That caused the Padalecki elders to exchange an amused look. You stood up to wrap your arm around Jared’s middle as Gerald sat next to Sharon.

“I think I speak for both of us,” Gerald began, looking over at his wife, “when I say that you two are perfect for one another. We’re proud of you son. And we’re happy you’re here, Y/N.”

“Indeed,” Sharon smiled.

You didn’t notice Jared rummaging through his pocket.

“I second that,” Jared said and he bent over to kiss the top of your head. Just then, The Ackles family came outside. Jensen, Danneel, the kids, as well as Jensen’s parents, all gathered. Caliban ran outside too. Jared turned towards the crowd. “And it’s convenient that all y’all are here today because there’s something I meant to do before I went and got myself all banged up!” Everyone laughed. You knew what was coming, but nobody else did so you put on a façade that pretended to be ignorant. “Cal, can you bring me a chair please?” Jared asked your son.

Caliban dragged a plastic lawn chair towards Jared and Jared motioned Cal to place it right behind him, then Jared took his seat. Jared looked up at you. “Like I said, I meant to do this 2 months ago, but hey, that’s life. So, before everyone I love, I’ll do it now, completely awkward and sitting in a lawn chair.” He pulled out the ring and produced it in front of you, earning gasps from their audience. “Y/N Y/L/N, you’ve made me the happiest man on earth. I can’t imagine where I’d be in my life if I hadn’t decided to dart across a busy street to peel you off the pavement that day, but that doesn’t matter now. Right now, I just wanna know if you’ll stay with me, be by my side for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

You kept playing along, looking like you were seriously contemplating whether or not to say yes. But you figured you’d kept the suspense up long enough. “Oh, I suppose. As long as Caliban gets to stay too.”

Jared laughed at that, “I suppose that’s fair enough.”

Caliban ran up towards the two of you as Jared stood up and kissed you deeply. The crowd clapped and cheered. Sharon, Jensen’s mother Donna, and Danneel were all in tears. Jared removed his lips from yours and placed the engagement ring on your finger. You bent over and picked Cal up and he hugged you as hard as he could.

_If this is what it feels like to have a real family, I’m glad I waited so long for it,_ you thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUPER SUGARY TEETH ROTTING FLUUUUUUFFFFF, SMUT TALK, LANGUAGE, BACHELOR/BACHELORETTE PARTIES, STRIPPER POLES
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

Social media was abuzz with the news of yours and Jared’s engagement. Several of Jared’s colleagues posted and retweeted the tweet he made.

  
  
  
  


You and Jared didn’t waste any time getting started with the planning. Neither of you wanted the wedding to be religious, so finding a church wasn’t going to be an issue. You weren’t one for religion anyway and always considered yourself to be agnostic, and while Jared had his beliefs, it wasn’t the center focus of his life and his values.

Jared’s mother played a _huge_ part in the planning. It seemed Sharon had no shortage of personal contacts when it came to flowers, food, décor, the works. She even had personal recommendations for where the ceremony and reception should be held.

“There’s this lovely place by Lake Travis called The Oasis,” Sharon boasted while the two of you were sitting in the outdoor deck looking at bridal catalogs over coffee one morning. “You have the option to do an indoor or outdoor ceremony in the event of bad weather and they’ve got a restaurant which provides all the catering! It’s a beautiful place any time of year. Gerald and I were out there a few years ago to try out his new boat and we saw the most beautiful wedding take place right on the waterfront!”

You pulled out your phone and looked up the place, and your jaw dropped. It _was_ just as your future mother in law had said, but beautiful couldn’t even begin to describe it. You did like the options as far as where the actual wedding would take place. The two of you didn’t want to have a huge guest list either, so with the amount of people you and Jared planned to invite, the venue could easily accommodate for unpredictable weather.

“It’s not very expensive either. I’m sure Jared would appreciate that,” you said, taking a sip of your cinnamon roll flavored coffee.

“Oh honey,” Sharon began, “tradition dictates that the bride’s parents pay for the wedding and the groom’s parents pay for the reception. But given your situation, Gerald and I are more than happy to split the cost between the two of us.”

“I know but think about it this way,” you countered. “This is something Jared’s been looking forward to for a long time. And it’s not like he’s short on cash. He made it very clear to me that he wanted to pay for everything. He wants to do this for me. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to pick the most costly place in Austin. Unless your magical mother powers can convince him otherwise…”

Sharon laughed. “Oh, I’m sure my powers have waned over time. Jared is a lot like this father, stubborn and iron-willed. Especially when he’s decided he’s made up his mind.”

The two of you shared another chuckle and went back to browsing wedding dresses and cake designs.

* * *

You and Jared sat Caliban down the night after he proposed to you and explained the next part of Jared’s plan.

“Cal,” Jared began, “I know that me marrying your mother probably makes you very happy.”

“Yes, it does!” Cal exclaimed. “You make my mom so happy. And when she’s happy, I’m _very_ happy!”

“I’m honored, kiddo,” Jared smiled. “But there’s something else I’d like to do that would make me happy. And I hope it would make you happy to.”

“What is it?” Cal asked.

“Well,” you began, “Jared and I have been talking about this for a while now, but I think it would be best for Jared to ask you. But before he does, just know that we won’t be mad at you or love you any less if you say no. I hope you understand that.”

Cal nodded his head.

“Well,” Jared began, his nerves making his heart race. “I love you like you’re my own son. And…I want to make that official. It would be an honor if you’ll allow me to adopt you. You’d be a Padalecki like me. And when I marry your mom, like her too. We’d be a family.”

“But we’re already a family,” Cal said, throwing you off a bit. “You already take care of me and mommy, you’re nice to her, and you’re nice to me too. You don’t get mean and hit mommy when you drink, and you read me bedtime stories every night like daddies do.”

“True,” Jared said, “but making it official would mean a lot more than that when it comes to laws. Here in Texas, because I haven’t adopted you yet, I can’t do some of the things grown up daddies do with their kids. If I adopted you, it would make it official with the laws that I’m your dad. Does that make sense?”

Caliban contemplated it for a few minutes. Both yours and Jared’s hearts were pounding at this point. _Is he really going to say no???_ you thought worryingly.

“If it makes it easier, then yes. Adopt me Jared!” Caliban threw his arms around Jared in an attack hug. It knocked Jared back into the couch a bit, causing you to laugh.

The following week, in the middle of prepping for the wedding, you, Jared, and Caliban went down to the courthouse to begin the adoption process. You assumed Jared had connections to keep the entire affair a secret from the press because none of you were followed by anyone. You’d been with Jared long enough to anticipate a fan or two (or ten) coming up to Jared and asking for an autograph or a selfie.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that nobody’s following us?” you whispered as the three of you, dressed in your Sunday best, made your way up the staircase towards the front entrance of the courthouse.

“Is that a complaint I hear, my future bride?” Jared mused back, earning him a bitchface from you.

“Of course not, you dolt,” you smacked his arm lightly, causing Jared to smile. “I guess I’m just so used to it, it’s unusual when it’s not happening.”

“Well, I’m not complaining. It’s the only way we’re gonna keep this a secret.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

You and Jared had decided that, because he was still on medical leave from filming, they was really no point in delaying the wedding when it was all hands on deck for planning, so you called the Oasis venue and asked when they’re next Saturday opening was.

Unfortunately, they’d had a cancellation but it wasn’t for another month.

“Next month??” you asked incredulously.

_“Yes, ma’am. Normally we have to book wedding 6-8 months in advanced given the popularity of our establishment, but with the recent cancellation, I’m able to get you and the groom in for next month.”_

You sighed, disappointed because you really wanted to get married next _week._ Oh well, it couldn’t be helped.

“Okay, I’ll take that slot. Guess that just means we’ve got more time to plan. What was that date again?”

* * *

The weekend before the wedding, the Ackles decided to surprise you and Jared with your own separate celebration parties. Jensen took Jared and a bunch of their fellow Supernatural coworkers to Austin’s only guys-only sports bar for a bachelor party, while Danneel was taking you and only you to a strip club on the city’s east side.

Jared’s parents offered to stay at the house and watch Caliban. They were more than happy to get to spend time with, as far as they were concerned, their newest grandchild. Caliban was excited too, seeing as he’d never had grandparents before. Your father died shortly after Caliban was born, your mother died when you were a baby, and you had no desire to know the people who thought it was okay to raise Liam to be the asshole he was. It probably wasn’t fair to assume, but you did anyway. Clearly nobody bothered stopping him from treating you the way he did.

Gerald and Sharon were cleaning up dinner when Caliban entered the room.

“How can I help?” Cal asked politely.

“Oh, we can handle this sweetie,” Sharon said smiling. “You go play with your toys.”

“But I always help with dishes,” Cal said sadly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound mean. I’m so used to helping mommy with everything, I don’t really do anything else until I know mommy has been helped out enough.”

Sharon and Gerald exchanged a look. “Well if that’s how you feel,” Gerald began, “why you help me wipe the table, sport.”

“I can do that!” Cal exclaimed, grabbing a dish towel. “I’m _very_ good at cleaning the table.”

Gerald and Cal started cleaning off the table and chairs while Sharon did the dishes. After the table was cleaned off, Gerald held out his hand for Cal to high five, which he did with enthusiasm.

“Mr. Gerald?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Since Jared is marrying my mom, and you’re Jared’s dad, can I call you Grandpa?”

Sharon looked up at her husband and she could see his eyes starting to water. Gerald got down on one knee to make direct eye contact with Cal. “Caliban, I would be honored to be your grandpa.”

Cal threw himself into Gerald’s arms. It took everything the older man had not to cry.

It was too late for Sharon though. She silently wept as the boys hugged it out.

* * *

Jared and Jensen met Misha, Rob, Rich, Matt, Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino at the bar. Jared figured Jensen started planning this from the moment he proposed to you because he knew most of these guys lived in California and other places outside of Texas. He was flattered to have them all here.

Jared was normally one to let loose and drink too much when he was out having a good time, but tonight he wanted to take it easy. What Caliban said to him the night Jared asked to adopt him struck a cord within him. Jared can’t imagine what it was like for Cal to witness Liam beating on you when he drank. Sure, Jared was nothing like Liam, but that didn’t change how he felt. _I want to be a good influence on Cal._

The men indulged in immature party games and had several rounds of beer, and before the night was done, each and every one of them, save for Jared, was heavily plastered, walking and talking funny. Jared was thankful he hadn’t indulged in his friends’ current imbibed state, because it turned out Jensen hadn’t planned on a way to get all the guys back home safely.

“What do you mean there’s no cab waiting?!” Jared yelled at Jensen. Not because he was angry, but because the music was so damn loud.

“I FEGURRD I WOULD DRIBE EBERONE OME!” Jensen said in his drunken state. _Oh shit,_ Jared thought, shaking his head, _Nesnej has arrived._

“YOU’RE DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS JENSEN! I WON’T LET YOU DRIVE ANYONE ANYWHERE!” Jared started rummaging through Jensen’s pockets for his car keys, in case Jensen got it in his head to try and leave. He would not have that on his conscience.

“Oooh cobbing a feel, ehh?” Jensen slurred, laughing as he did. “Ey fellas, I thibk Jareds gotta thibg bor men!”

The rest of the guys started cat calling and hollering vulgar things. Jared just rolled his eyes. He quickly walked up to the bar and asked the bartender to make sure none of them left. Fortunately it was slow enough at the moment that the bartender agreed, Jared promising that he’d only be gone for a moment to call everyone cabs.

As much as it was nice of Jensen to organize a bachelor party for him, Jared was calling this night off early.

* * *

Danneel apparently lied about going to a strip club because where you actually ended up was a dance studio. If that wasn’t weird enough, it was a studio that wasn’t opened past 2 in the afternoon on weekdays, and not opened at all on the weekends.

“Wait…where are we?” you asked as Danneel as the taxi you two had rode in dropped you off.

Danni just giggled. “So I know I told you I was taking you to a strip club, but then I thought, ‘she’s about to marry a super-hot guy who’s absolutely in love with her! Let me see how I can help her benefit from it!’ So, I made a phone call to a good friend of mine who runs private lesson on, get this, pole dancing!”

You stared at Danneel for a moment. “I’m sorry, what?”

“There’s an art to stripper pole dancing, and my girl Keisha gives private lessons at her dance studio. She runs ballet and modern dance classes for kids and adults during regular business hours, but she also teaches basic and advanced pole dancing lessons when the shop is closed. It’ll be fun!”

You continued to dumbfoundedly stare at her, then you realized your jaw was on the pavement of the parking lot. You didn’t want to make it seem like you were ungrateful. After all, it’s not like Danneel was obligated to take you out before your wedding. But-

“I’m not sure this is…really…me, Danneel. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful you chose to do this for me…but… I don’t know… what if I suck at it? What if I hurt myself? What…what if Jared isn’t into things like this?”

“Have you two had sex yet?”

You almost choked on your own breath, but you knew it was a legit question.

“Actually, no…we haven’t. Now that I think about it.”

“Well here’s your chance girl! You learn you some sweet sexy moves, and you’ll be able to impress Jared during your first time as husband and wife!”

Danneel seemed so excited about this, you were sure she was excited enough for the both of you. Danneel noticed your hesitation.

“Y/N, I thought the same thing. I didn’t think Jensen was into this kind of thing. You know, trying new things in the bedroom. But I heard about this studio from another friend of mine and she brought me here for one of Keisha’s private lessons. Sure enough, I took what I learned in stride, and now… we have a pole that I set up in our room after the kids have gone to bed so I can dance for him. Trust me, Jared and Jensen seriously should’ve been born to the same parents. They’re so much alike. If Jensen loved it when I danced for him, Jared won’t know what hit him!” Danneel winked at you, her dazzling white smile shining through your gloom. It must be a charm spell, because it worked. You smiled back and headed inside with Danneel.

Two hours later and your makeup completely sweated off, you were leaving the studio, linking arms with Danneel, who was a little more than tipsy. You weren’t much better, giggling at every little thing that came out of Danneel’s mouth. You also had a portable stripper pole that Danneel bought for you. Your confidence was something you never paid much attention to. But now, with your new skills, Jared was gonna be begging you to dance for him every single night.

“That was so much fun!” You laugh, and Danneel laughed with you. “I wanna come back for more lessons!”

“It’s a date then! I’ll call Keisha in a few weeks and set it up!”

“Awesome!” the two of you laugh some more as Danneel hailed for a passing cab to take the two of you home. You hoped the men were having as much a good time as you two did.

* * *

It was well after 1am when you and Jared made it back to the Ackles house. Jared managed to get everyone off in a cab safely and he drove Jensen’s truck with Jensen passed out in the passenger seat back to his house, where you and Danneel were waiting. Danneel told you she’d wrap up the dance pole as a wedding present and present it after the wedding.

Danneel’s parents were babysitting JJ and the twins and all of them were asleep when they got home. Danneel and Jared helped a very drunk Jensen inside and you bade them all goodnight. Jared helped you into the passenger seat of his new truck (a 2018 Chevy Silverado HD 2500 that you got for him after he got his leg cast off. “Consider it a ‘congrats for not dying’ gift!” you told him as he laughed.) and he drove you back to the house.

When you and Jared walked into the living room, the two of you stopped to admire the scene in front of you. Gerald and Caliban were sleeping on the couch with Power Rangers playing on the TV at a low volume level and Sharon was asleep in the recliner, a crochet blanket draped over her.

“It might be best to leave them like that,” Jared whispered in your ear. His deep voice made your spine shiver and a warmth pool between your legs.

“You might be right,” you whispered back. Jared thought his knees were gonna buckle at the purr of your voice.

You grabbed a fleece blanket big enough to cover your son and your future father in law and draped it over them while Jared turned the TV off.

Then the two of you retired for the night to the bedroom you shared.

It was hard for either of you to believe. This time next week, you and Jared would be husband and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FLUFF, SMUT, WEDDING SQUEE, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE,
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

You woke up before dawn. Not by choice. Danneel was throwing ice cubes at you.

“OW HEY! What the fuck, Danni?!”

“WAKE UP YOU BEAUTIFUL BRIDE YOU!!! TIME TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER SO YOU CAN GET MARRIIIIIIIIIED!!!!” She called out in a sing song voice.

Grumbling, you dragged yourself out of the bed in the penthouse suite Jared got for you for the night before the wedding. It had 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms for you and Danneel to stay in. It came complete with a full-sized, fully stocked kitchen and furnished living room. The large floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room gave you an intense view of all of downtown Austin, and it was a short drive from the Oasis at Lake Travis.  Neither you nor Jared were big on traditions, but the one thing he was animate about was not seeing you in your wedding dress until you were walking down the aisle.

_“Don’t judge me for it, but I want that to be the biggest surprise. It’s a thing with me,” Jared said, a blush spreading across his face in embarrassment._

_“Jared, after all we’ve been through together, I’d never judge you. Especially if it’s something close to your heart,” you replied with a smile as you placed your hand over his heart. You could feel it was beating fast. “What you_ do _need to do is calm down. Your heart’s beating so fast.”_

_Jared just laughed nervously, the blush becoming more prominent on his cheeks._

You stumbled your way to the kitchen, bitching under your breath about how it’s too ungodly early for your maid of honor to be this chipper and awake.

But you’re glad she didn’t hear any of it because she produced a cup of coffee for you.

“You should be happy, baby, you’re getting married,” Danneel smiled.

“It’s 5am, wench,” you bit back.

That just caused her to laugh. It’d become wide known between the Padaleckis and the Ackles clans that you were anything but a morning person. The only reason you tolerated it was because someone had to get Caliban to school in the morning.

Once you’d had your standard two cups of coffee and a shower, you could feel the excitement creeping up.

Today was the big day. You were getting married to a man worthy of your heart.

And that same man was going to claim your son as his own.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, Jared was the only one awake. He went downstairs in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to make enough coffee for his guests. He knew he really needed to arouse everyone else. Jensen, Dad, and Jeff, Jared’s older brother, could be heard snoring throughout the house. Misha and his wife Vicki and their two kids, Mark and his wife Sarah, as well as their little girl Isabella, Matt Cohen, his wife Mandy, and their little boy Mack, Mark Pellegrino and his wife Tracy, as well as a few other cast and crew members from Supernatural were all staying in various hotels close to the house. Jared offered to put some of them up at his place, but they politely refused, saying they were just happy to be able to witness his marriage finally happening.

Altogether, there would be about 25 guests. The small but personal wedding you and Jared wanted.

He was drinking a cup of coffee on the balcony with his iPad in front of him when Jensen stumbled outside with his own coffee mug.

“How’s the bride feeling on her wedding day?” Jensen grumbled with a grin.

“About as good as you did, Princess Peach,” Jared mused back. The men shared a chuckle.

“Your brother snores about as loud as you do, man.”

“Hey, you chose to sleep in the room next to him.”

“Still, must be a family trait.”

“You’re not wrong.”

After that, they drank their coffee in comfortable silence.

Jared finished his cup and decided to go get cleaned up. It was still very early, but Jared knew he had to be there first. You were gonna be the last person to arrive at the venue and he had to be hidden away so he couldn’t see you arriving with your gown.

His heart raced with excitement and anticipation. After so long, so many heartaches, so many times where he wondered if he’d ever find his happily ever after, today was the day he’d achieve it.

And on top of that, he was going to be a father too. Jared wondered if he needed to pinch himself; make sure it wasn’t all a dream.

* * *

You and Danneel were the last to arrive at the venue. You were lead down what felt like secret corridors to a private bridal chamber you assumed was for the bride to get ready. You’d done all the major work at the hotel. You’d showered, brushed your teeth, curled your hair and put on the basic makeup. Danneel was walking into the room behind you carrying both your dress and hers. Your colors were cream and ruby red. Simple yet sophisticated. Plain yet elegant. Jared wasn’t gonna know what hit him.

Danneel pinned your hair up in a messy side bun and placed a red rose in the crease, then she took a step back to admire her work.

“I need to change careers,” she chuckled. “My acting has nothing on this!”

You took a look in the mirror and worried you were gonna cry away what makeup you’d already applied. It _was_ beautiful. And the red rose was gonna match the red accents of your attire perfectly. You’d wanted Jared to wear a red tie and have a red rose pinned to his chest while Jensen just had the red rose. It was all coming together.

You’d finished all the prep work and now it was time to step into your dress, with Sharon and Danneel’s help. It fit just as perfectly as it did the day you tried it on.

Before anyone could start crying, you spoke. “Alright. I guess I gotta go get married now.”

* * *

The music started up and everyone in the audience stood. Gerald had you on his arm and he guided you down the aisle. Jared looked up and instantly started crying. Just saying you were so beautiful wasn’t ever going to do you justice.

You took your place beside Jared, with his father still standing there, ready to give you away on behalf of your own father. You never had the best relationship with your dad, as he was a widower just doing his best to raise his daughter on his own, but you knew he was looking down on you wherever he was, and he was proud.

_Wish you were here, Daddy._

Gerald gave you away, Jared took his place beside you, and the wedding ceremony went on.

Many tears were shed, Jared read aloud his vows to you, but also made vows to Caliban, who was standing next to Jensen with the rings on a satin red pillow. He almost tripped bringing them up to you when it came time to place rings on each other’s fingers. You kissed your little boy on the head. Before you knew it, the best words you could ever hear in your life were uttered.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jared Tristan Padalecki!”

Everyone stood up and applauded loudly.

Then Jared held up his hand. “But that’s not all, folks!”

Everyone stopped, puzzled looks on everyone’s faces.

“There’s someone else I’d like to present to the crowd,” Jared motioned for Caliban to join you and him at the altar. “During all the wedding preparations, Y/N and I did some sneaky work behind the scenes. This little boy right here needed a father long before I came into the picture. So I made the decision to fill that role. The final paperwork was filed yesterday and today it went into effect. Everyone, I’d like to present to you, Caliban Lewis Padalecki. Our son!”

The crowd ooh and ahh’d and cried some more as they cheered the three of you on.

* * *

The reception lasted until midnight that night. There was much dancing, drinking, and laughter. Everyone had a wonderful time. You and Jared were sitting at the table reserved for the bride and groom and watched as everyone enjoyed themselves.

“How’s my bride doing?” Jared asked, fiddling with the ring on his own finger.

“Honestly, I’m happy. For the first time in my life, I feel good. I never thought I’d ever know what that feels like. I cannot thank you enough, Jared.”

“Thank me?” Jared asked. “I should be thanking you! You’ve given me something no money in the world could ever buy. And I’m gonna spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I love you.”

The reception lasted so long that the venue managers ended up shutting it down so they could clean up and prepare for the next wedding. Nobody argued as everyone lost track of time with the celebrations.

You, Jared, and Caliban were led outside to a waiting limousine that read “Just Married…and Fathered!” on the back windshield. Everyone cheered when Jared picked you up bridal style and carried you the rest of the way. He let Cal climb in first, then squeezed you and him inside and the limo took off towards the same penthouse suite you stayed in the night before. The three of you had an early day the following morning.

* * *

Not 7 hours later, the three of you were packed and in a taxi on your way to the airport. The first part of the honeymoon was going to be a family vacation to Italy. You’d never been outside the country before and always wanted to visit Italy. Caliban didn’t care where he went, he was just happy to go on a real vacation for once.

After much tourism and lavish fun, Caliban was shipped back to Austin to be cared for by both Jared’s parents and the Ackles while you and Jared spent some time enjoying the rest of your honeymoon alone.

The two of you were in a hotel in Venice and you were horny and a little drunk. Then you remembered the gift that Danneel got you. You smiled wickedly.

“What are you plotting?” Jared slurred, sipping his 4th glass of wine. He was in nothing but a pair of Saxx briefs, his entire chiseled body on display and ready for you to explore.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while now,” you purred, pulling out the stripper pole and setting it up.

“Is that…what I think it is?” Jared sat up, the bulge in his boxers growing increasingly larger by the second.

“Yes, sir. Tonight, I’m gonna show you what I’m capable of.” You were wearing an opaque black negligée, but underneath was a matching set of transparent black lace bra and panties, both looking too tight to fit comfortably. You slowly removed the negligée and let it slip casually to the floor, revealing your dancing outfit.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Jared breathed, adjusting his massive dick with the hand not holding his wine. “Baby, you are too good to me.”

“Oh, just you wait, my love,” you growled as you walked over to a small boom box. You pressed play and sexy stripper music started up. You slowly sauntered your way over towards Jared, swaying your hips to the music. You kissed him slowly, just enough for him to taste your lips, but when he tried to kiss you more deeply, you pushed him back onto the bed.

“Tease.” Jared mused.

“You have no idea,” you grinned.

You worked the magic Keisha taught you on the pole. Your training in karate gave you an advantage as you flipped and swung around the pole. As you danced, you saw Jared shoving his hand down his briefs to bring his cock out. He started stroking it as he kept his eyes laser focused on you and your routine.

“Baby stop teasing me or I’m gonna come all over this bed. Don’t you want my hot seed inside you?” Jared panted, barely able to keep himself contained.

You twirled around the pole and flipped off, landing on your feet like an agile cat. You slowly walked over towards him, stripping what little clothes you had on. By the time you were at Jared’s side, you were completely naked. Jared stripped off his boxers and stood in front of you, his hardened dick at attention and ready for your commands.

The two of you stood face to face in the nude. Jared had never really seen you full on naked before and he wanted a moment to drink you in with his eyes.

“God, Y/N, you’re so beautiful. I mean, really. Every square inch of you radiates beauty like the sun.” Jared ran his hands over your shoulders and down your arms, eventually reaching your breasts. “But you know the most beautiful part of you?” before you could answer, he flattened his hand just under your left breast, feeling the feverish pounding of your heart. “This right here. Your heart. It’s the most beautiful part of you. All of your love and energy comes straight from here.” He left his hand there for a minute, as if to count each individual heartbeat. It only aroused you more, making you wet enough to start oozing your juices between your legs.

“Jared…” you breathed.

“I’m gonna make your heart beat so fast, you’ll be dizzy,” and with that, he grabbed you up and threw you on the bed. He wasted no time placing two fingers on your clit, rubbing hard and fast circles.

“Umph, Jared,” you moaned, “Ugh that…ooh, that feels so _gooood_ …”

“Gonna get you nice and riled up. Such a beautiful pussy you got. And it’s all mine,” Jared was growling his words and his fingers shifted to slide straight inside you, his middle finger instantly finding your sweet spot. You yelped as he pumped inside you as hard as he could.

“Uuuhhh…fuck…Jared…I’m… I’m gonna…” you couldn’t even get the words out before your orgasm blinded you in an explosion of bliss. But before you could say anything else, Jared started stretching you out with his massive erection. You screamed.

“Let me know if I need to be gentle this first time,” Jared cooed softly. He started to slowly ease his dick inside you but you grabbed his cock and shoved it in your pussy all the way, startling him so much he let out a yell of his own.

“Goddamnit, Jared, fuck me! Fuck me with everything you have! _Don’t. Hold. Back._ ” You were growling at him now with an intensely dark gaze, guaranteeing the emphasis of your words got the message across. Jared’s eyes darkened with glee.

“As you wish, my queen,” Jared mused back.

You and Jared continued to fuck each other stupid, trying out new positions and techniques. Jared discovered you were excellent at riding his dick like a horned-out pony and his own orgasm was the most intense. You realized his fucking you from behind was the hottest thing ever. But when all else failed and the two of you were lusting but very tired, a quick missionary style position would suffice anytime. It was a great learning experience and you could’ve have spent your honeymoon in a better way.

After both of you were spent, energy and sex-drive wise, you laid together in post-coital bliss. Your head was resting on Jared’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat echoing in your ear. Jared had his arms around you, planting soft kisses wherever he could reach.

“I have the best wife in the world,” Jared sighed sleepily.

“Maybe, but I have the best and hottest husband in the world,” you yawned.

The two of you probably could’ve bantered back and forth, but you fell asleep in each other’s embrace instead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Padalecki is a successful actor with millions of fans around the world. But as an unmarried 35 year old bachelor, he wishes he could share his success with someone special. He truly believes he’ll be single forever, until he witnesses a robbery in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FLUFFINESS SO BAD YOU’LL NEED TO MAKE A DENTIST APPOINTMENT, SLIGHT ANGST
> 
> [[This is a work of fiction. No hate/disrespect intended towards Genevieve or the Padalecki children. For this purpose of this series, Gen was never on Supernatural and therefore never met Jared.]]

 

_3 MONTHS LATER_

Jared had been back in Vancouver filming the next season of Supernatural for a while now and you and Caliban went on with life in Austin, occasionally coming up to Canada to visit him. You both agreed that your lives were too busy to see each other on Con weekends. You and Jared were now the sole owners of San Jac Saloon, having bought it from the previous owners that Jared used to co-own with. Being co-CEO now, you oversaw all operations when Jared was filming, and Caliban had recently taken up playing soccer and had early morning games every Saturday. His team had already won 3 games!

The three of you fell into a good healthy routine. You convinced Jared to sell some of the cars that neither of you drove and you put that money into a college fund for Cal. You wanted to make sure he had the best chance at a bright future before he even knew what that future would hold. You’d taken up gardening and had plans to eventually start producing your own fruits and vegetables, and you also wanted to acquire some chickens, so you could produce your own eggs.

The thought of a little farm on the land excited Jared.

“I love your cooking so much already. I can’t even imagine how great everything will taste with the ingredients grown by your hands,” Jared said as he devoured breakfast one day at the house you two rented in Vancouver.

“Oh, you’re just saying that because you sleep with me,” you mused, winking at him. He smiled sheepishly.

“Guilty,” he laughed.

You never thought you could have a more perfect life. Married to a successful man, owning and running a successful business, and your son was excelling at school and sports.

But sometimes, things can turn upside down.

When Jared finally called you, you were in tears. Panicked tears. You didn’t know what to do. You never expected to have another kid. You didn’t think you could. It’d been so long you felt like you forgot how to be the mother of a newborn. But Jared, being the man that he was, promised you it would be okay. That everything was going to work out because-

“Our baby has the best parents on the planet to care for them. Plus, they’re gonna have an awesome big brother to help,” Jared soothed.

After 20 minutes of Jared trying to calm you down, you finally conceded.

“Okay. We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby.”

* * *

_**12 YEARS LATER** _

That day you found out you were pregnant ended up being the first of 3 pregnancies you’d have with Jared.

Caliban became the big brother to Eliza May Padalecki, then 2 years later, “Lizzie” became a big sister to Gregory Zach Padalecki, then 2 years after that, you gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl named Everett Mayes and Jocelyn Kaye Padalecki. Then you told Jared if he got you pregnant again, he was going to have to marry someone else to raise them. Something that still makes your husband laugh to this day.

Supernatural had the series finale Jared and Jensen always wanted shortly before you had Eliza. Which ended up being perfect because Jared made it in time for the birth of his first daughter and you got to bring your new baby girl home in time to watch the series finale when it aired on TV with your husband. It made you both cry to know as the credit rolled that Jared would not be going back to Vancouver to film, but what made you sob so hard it woke your children up was during the credits, Carry On Wayward Son played in its entirety.

It was very bittersweet. More for Jared than for you. Supernatural had become such an intricate part of his life since he was 22 years old. But as least Jared could now focus on his life here in Austin with you as his beautiful wife and his children.

In the year 2030, 48-year-old Jared had long since retired from acting. You and Jared had had your ups and downs over the years. You were raising 5 kids together, preparing for Cal to make up his mind about what he wanted to do with his life, you almost lost the bar and your home due to the financial hardships that came after the show ended, but with the help of family and friends, the two of you managed to get your lives back on the straight and narrow.

Jared was in his office, reviewing some documents about the bar, when he got a phone call from someone he hadn’t heard from in a long time.

“This is Jared…Kripke! Hey man, how the hell are you…uh huh… yeah! Sounds great! Let me talk to Y/N and we’ll see what Caliban’s schedule is like. He’s been working crazy hours at the bar now that’s he graduated high school…I know man I can’t believe it…yeah we’re extremely proud of him…”

Later on that night, Caliban sat you and Jared down and delivered the final verdict of his plans for adulthood.

And it left the two of you in utter shock.

* * *

Two weeks after that phone call, on September 13, 2030, Jared, you and all 5 kids were at the Supernatural 25th anniversary celebration. It was an event with the red carpet treatment, reminding your husband of the 100th, 200th, and 300th episode parties. Jared and you posed with all 5 kids. Jensen and Danneel posed with JJ, Zeppelin and Arrow as well as the other 3 children they’d since had. Misha posed with his wife Vicki and their 4 children. Jared thought back to when having kids was a competition between him and his brother-from-another-mother. Whoever had the most kids was the better father. And it made him smile.

It felt so good to see all your friends from the Supernatural set. But it made you sad that a few of them were missing. Tim Omundson, Jim Beaver, Julian Richings, and Curtis Armstrong had all passed away within the first 5 years after the show ended. There were individual tables showcasing the passed-on cast members, as well as a bigger tribute to Kim Matters in the center. You and Jared went to each table to pay respects, even though you’d been to 4 of their funerals.

Jared stopped in front of Kim’s tribute.

“I cried so hard the day he died,” Jared recalled. “He was a great man. He taught me a lot of good things that I carry with me today.”

“Kick it in the ass,” you replied.

“Kick it in the ass,” Jared repeated, placing a kiss on the tips of his fingers, then placing it on the framed picture of his former producer.

Thee two of you moved and meandered on with the kids in toe. Plenty of people stopped you to talk. One in particular you were eager to catch up with was Briana. The two of you squealed like junior high school girls when you met up.

“Ugh you look so great!” you told Bri. She’d since lost a lot of weight and started a series of workout livestreams on YouTube.

“Not as great at you, doll. You are smoking hot shit after 5 kids, girl!”

“Ugh don’t remind me,” you giggled.

“Speaking of kids, how are they? What’ve they been up to?”

“They’re good! Lizzie is now in the 7th grade and kicks serious tail at volleyball. Greg is a 5th grader and wants to try out for orchestra. He wants to play the cello.”

“He could be the next Mozart!” Bri exclaimed.

“Maybe, but I want him to try and pass math class this time around,” you mused. “Anyway, the twins are in 3rd grade now. Jocie would rather ride her bike than do homework but she’s constantly fascinated by what she learns in social studies. Everett already knows what he wants to be when he grows up. A geoengineer. I have no idea what they’re teaching him to make him think that, but I’m not gonna complain one bit!”

“Sounds like they got their heads on straight,” Bri replied. “While we’re on the subject of growing up, has Cal decided what he’s gonna do now that he’s got his diploma in hand?”

Your smile faded as Jared came to join you. Apparently, Uncle Dick and Uncle Rob were teaching the younger children magic tricks while Caliban was speaking with Travis Wade.

“What’s the matter, hon?” Briana pushed on.

“Caliban wants to join the military.”

Jared matched your gloomy expression with his own. “He told us last night. We… well, we’re not really sure what to make of it.”

“Why’s that?” Briana inquired.

“Caliban’s birth father Liam was a Staff Sergeant in the Army.” you said. “A nasty abusive son of a bitch, but that’s not what worries me.”

Briana still wasn’t following, so Jared provided more.

“Liam died in Afghanistan. Stepped on a roadside bomb while on patrol with his convoy. We’re not naïve to think that won’t happen to Caliban. And we won’t stop him, in fact we’re proud of him and will support him, but-”

“You worry like the good parents you are,” Briana finished what you were both thinking.

“More or less,” you replied. “He says he wants to do better than Liam. He wants to come home in one piece.”

“That’s honorable,” Briana said. Kim Rhodes came up and gave all three of you hugs, then Briana went off with Kim. “It was good to catch up, hon!”

Jared wrapped his arms around you as you looked up at the big screen, showing clips from the series.

“Who knew we’d ever make it this far,” you said.

“What can I say,” Jared grinned, kissing your cheek, “saving asphalt brings people together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, supported, kudos'd, and commented on this series! This was the final chapter. I love all of you! xx


End file.
